


In the heat of the moment

by Fireflyfantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Keith has issues, Langst, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, klance, some slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflyfantasy/pseuds/Fireflyfantasy
Summary: Lance runs out of suppressants and is outed as an Omega. Keith wants to be his alpha. So much angst, sugar sweetness, more angst, gotta have a baby, and all the lovins. Plus there's Shatt! What's not to love. Please don't get too wrapped up in timelines, dynamics, or the lack of season 4. This is fiction.





	1. Empty Bottles and Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of these where Keith is Omega and Lance is Alpha or Keith and Lance or both omegas, but not one like this. I wanted to read it so I wrote it. Of course I have hardly read every fanfiction either. I feel like Lance would be an omega with all his insecurities and Keith just screams alpha male that wants to piss on everything. LOL.

Lance stared with disdain into the now empty bottle of suppressants. He had always carried multiple bottles in his jacket and though each bottle was a good size, they had now been in space for 2 years. Lance knew he would run out at some time, but had been trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. For the last year he had only been taking the pill every other day.

Lance had no idea what to expect from his first heat or when to expect it. His parents had put him on the suppressants the day he presented at 15 and he had taken them ever since. Now at 20 he felt woefully unprepared for what was sure to come. He had no idea when his cycle would be and could be nothing but fearful of the apparent need that came with the heat if the books he read were anything to go by.

No one on the ship had any idea he was an omega and he preferred it that way. Right now they were a happy mostly functional little pack. Pidge and Hunk were betas, Shiro and Keith were alphas, and up to this point, thanks to the suppressants everyone assumed Lance was a beta as well and he had gone along with it. Allura and Coran were just themselves, it seems the Alteans did not have the same hierarchy as Humans. They had finally mostly wrapped their heads around what alpha, beta and pack meant to the humans. Now they were going to have the omega dynamic thrown in their face. Not just an omega, but a male omega. 

As Lance sat on his bed and stared into the now despised empty pill bottle he worked through his limited options. The way he saw it he had three options. He can attempt to suffer through his heats alone when he had them, which sounded awful. He can talk to Shiro and see if the alpha would be willing to work out a friendly arrangement and help Lance through his heats. Or he can talk to Keith and.....no.....no fuck that. He had two options. Beg Shiro to help him or suffer.

As far as Lance was concerned Keith was an insufferable ass. It irritated the shit out of him that he had a crush on the guy. It really was disgusting, but Keith was just perfect. He was hot and a great pilot and a great fighter, but his attitude was shit. Lance just did not need that in his life. Keith already thought he was so much better than Lance, the last thing Lance needed was to have to rely on Keith for something. Besides Keith was probably one of those alphas that bought into the idea that male omegas were wrong.

He could just imagine it now, Keith lording Lance's weakness over him. On the off chance that Lance swallowed his pride and asked for Keith's help he would probably make Lance beg for it and from what Lance understood about heats, he would beg like....well like a bitch in heat. So, no Keith was definitely not an option. 

With all of this crashing around in his head, Lance left his room to find Shiro. In the end it came down to that he didn't want to go through this alone and Shiro was their leader, at the very least he should know what was going to happen. 

Lance found Shiro on the bridge. Of course Keith had to be there as well. The two were discussing something with Allura. Not wanting to interrupt, Lance turned and started to leave when Shiro called out “Hey Lance, did you need something?”

“I don't want to interrupt. It can wait.” 

“It's not important, and we were just finishing. I've always got time for a teammate. What's up?”

Allura excused herself, but of course stupid Keith leaned back and crossed his arms like he thought he should be included. 

“Um if you have a minute I was wondering if I could talk to you about something....” Lance paused hoping Keith would dismiss himself. When he didn't Lance continued “maybe we could speak in private somewhere. It's personal.”

Keith snorted “Whatever, I have more important shit to do anyway.”

Shiro let out a heavy sigh, wondering why the two always seemed to rub each other the wrong way, “Why don't we go ahead and use a conference room, just to make sure no one else bothers us.” He could tell Lance was upset and antsy.

They left the control room and headed for one of the small, rarely used conference rooms. Once inside Shiro took a seat and indicated Lance should do the same.

Lance sat down and began playing with the frayed edges of his jacket as he so often did when he was nervous “So, I guess I have something that I feel like you as our leader should know and I also have something that I guess I am asking for your help with if you are willing.”

Shiro sat patiently waiting for Lance to continue. When Lance just sat there staring at his hands without saying anything Shiro prompted him “Do you want me to start guessing or....”

“Yeah.....I mean no....sorry this is really hard for me.”

“Lance, just take a deep breath and spill it. Like ripping off a bandaid.” Shiro gave a reassuring smile “I assure you whatever it is we'll get through it and you won't have to do it alone.”

Lance snorted “Right, OK.” he took a deep breath and just threw it all out, like total word vomit “I've been on suppressants since I presented as an omega at 15. I had a bunch with me when we came here, but I took my last one this morning. I've never actually been through a heat, so I have no idea what to expect and I am basically terrified. I don't even know when I might go into heat since I have no awareness of what kind of cycle I have or anything.” 

Shiro felt like he had been punched. He couldn't count the number of times in the last two years that he had felt gratitude that no one in their group was an omega. This would complicate things a lot. They really didn't need anymore complications than they already had.

Lance watched as a range of emotions crossed Shiro's face, none of them good. He felt like he might be sick, “Shiro, I'm sorry. Are you mad?”

“What? Lance no I'm not mad....I just.” Shiro sighed heavily “ This is going to seriously complicate things and really throw off the team dynamic.” As soon as he said the words he wished he could take them back as he watch Lance fight back tears.

“Right. I really am sorry. I don't know what to do. I mean...we know Allura can fly Blue..... maybe.....I guess........if you need to......you guys could leave me somewhere.....a nice inhabitable somewhere preferably” His voice cracked on the last and he now had tears freely flowing. He didn't expect Shiro to be excited, but he felt like he was going to lose the only family he had right now.

Shiro stood and rounded the table to crouch down in front of Lance who was now refusing to look at him. He felt like an ass, he would seriously hurt anyone who treated his omega like he was treating Lance right now. “Lance, look at me.” when Lance raised his head enough, Shiro continued “That's not what I meant. Never in a million years would we abandon you. I promise, everything will be OK. We'll figure something out. Maybe Pidge can come up with a synthetic compound from some of the alien plants she has been collecting and studying.”

Lance rubbed at his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears “yeah, sure. OK.”

Shiro stood as Lance did and turned to follow Lance to the door when he remembered something else “Lance. You said you had something I should know, but also that you needed my help?” He paused to see if Lance would say anything however when the younger Paladin just stiffened instead Shiro figured his hunch was right. “You were going to ask me if I would help you through your heat.” It was a statement not a question so Lance chose not to respond. “Lance I can't.”

Lance's shoulders sagged, he had figured as much “It's cool Shiro. You have a lot on your plate and you don't need helping some weak, pathetic”

Shiro cut him off “Lance stop. That's not it. I literally can't. I am mated.”

Lance looked up in surprise “ Shiro, that's....I didn't know. I'm so sorry. It must be really hard being away from her.”

Shiro nodded “It is. The worst part though is not having any idea where he is or if he is OK or hurting. I know he is alive because of our bond, but that's it.” Shiro put a little extra emphasis on the word he.

It took Lance a minute to process through what Shiro had said “Wait you mean....Does Pidge know?”

“Yes. I ended up telling her to make her understand that when I make the decisions I do I am not doing so with a light heart. I needed her to realize that no one wants to find Matt more than I do.”

They stood in silence for a minute before Shiro very carefully said “You know I am not the only alpha here.”

Any traces of sadness immediately vanished from Lance's face to be replaced by irritation “No way. Nu uh. Not happening. I don't need that smug bastard lording his alphaness over me. Besides, you of all people, having a male omega mate, should know how heavily we're discriminated against. He will probably just look down on me even more than he already does.”

“Lance. He's not like that. I think if you gave Keith a chance you would be surprised.”

“Look Shiro. I know that you guys grew up together and he is like a brother to you. He respects you and that's why he treats you the way he does.” Lance went back to sadness “You know what sucks, I see the way he acts with everyone else and I wonder, why he can't be like that with me. He respects everyone here more than me. This is definitely not going to help me earn his respect.” 

With that he turned to leave the room.


	2. Shitty nests and shattered expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out about Lance and Lance comes crawling to Keith in his first heat. What happens is not what Lance had expected. Trigger warning for mentions of self harm.

Something was wrong with Lance. It was painfully obvious and Keith was starting to believe that everyone on the ship knew except for him. It was seriously pissing him off. Shiro knew how Keith felt about Lance and yet when Keith hinted that he thought something was wrong with the Blue Paladin Shiro had played it off like it was unimportant.

 

For the last month Lance had been avoiding him like the plague and he seemed really down. Also no matter how much Keith tried to goad Lance into competing with him for literally anything, Lance never took the bait. He either ignored Keith or gave a halfhearted comment like “why bother, we all know you'll win.”

 

Keith did not like emo Lance. Being emo was Keith's thing dammit. Plus he just wanted to see Lance smile and hear him laugh. At this point he would even give anything to see the idiot flirt with some random alien chick. Anything to show that Lance was not this broken shell of what he was just a couple of months ago.

 

Last night Lance had not been at dinner and this morning, he skipped breakfast. Keith was going to find out what was wrong with Lance directly from the source itself. Once everyone else had left the dining hall Keith loaded up a tray with food and started to leave. On his way out he ran into Hunk who was on his way back in.

 

“Oh hey their Keith buddy...uh, where are you headed, with that full tray of food....that looks like a full meal even though you just ate one.”

 

“I am taking breakfast to Lance. He didn't eat last night.”

 

“What! Um nope. Nope. I got it. I took him dinner last night and I was just coming back in to take him breakfast.”

 

“Well I already got it so you don't have to worry about it. Thanks Hunk. I'll let him know you said Hi.”

 

Hunk made a grab for the tray which Keith easily dodged with a glare “OK seriously Keith. He's fine, but he does have a cold. However Pidge said that his cold is a special strain that is particularly lethal to anyone with Galra blood. So if you take him that tray, you could literally die.”

 

Keith was so done with this bullshit “Hunk! MOVE NOW!”

 

Hunk struggled but felt himself moving as he managed to squeak out “Keith please don't.”

 

The second Hunk was freed from the alpha influence he took off running. He rounded a corner and knocked over Pidge. “Hunk! What the”

 

“No time Pidge. Help me find Shiro. Keith just totally alpha'd me and he is on his way to Lance's room right now.”

 

“Shit.”

 

Pidge found Shiro first “Shiro quick Keith is headed to Lance's room from the kitchen. Hunk tried to stop him, but Keith went all”

 

She didn't get a chance to finish before Shiro was out the room and running full out. He rounded a corner right before the entrance to the hall that contained Lance's room and was thankful he came out just ahead of Keith.

 

Keith glared at him “Move Shiro.”

 

“I can't do that Keith.”

 

“Move or tell me what's going on. And so help me if you start spouting bullshit about deadly Galra viruses, we are going to scrap.”

 

Shiro's eyebrow quirked up and his mouth twitched a little before his face settle on a more serious expression and he sighed “Keith, Lance is in heat.”

 

The tray in Keith's hand would have hit the floor if Shiro had not have anticipated as much and grabbed it just in time. “Shiro.....he......Lance.......heat.......but” Keith's brain was short circuiting. _Lance is a beta. Beta's don't have heats....._

 

Shiro waited patiently for Keith to put things together. When he realized that his statement had apparently broken Keith and he was no longer capable of rational thought Shiro continued “He's been on suppressants and he ran out.”

 

Keith still looked broken, but he finally managed words “I don't....why didn't anyone tell me.” Then a determined look came over his face “give me the tray Shiro. Lance needs me.”

 

Shiro winced “Keith he asked us to keep you away from him. He didn't even want you to know.”

 

“Oh, right. That makes sense.” _He hates me._

 

“Why don't you try talking to him once his heat has passed. I really think that the two of you have some serious misunderstandings right now. As long as he is in heat though, just try to stay away from him. Neither of you would be able to make rational decisions and I think it would only make things worse.”

 

Keith looked dejected but he nodded his head and he went back to his room. He had a lot to think about. Mostly how he was going to convince Lance that he was good enough to take care of him. _No that's not right, Lance is strong, he can take care of himself. I need to convince him that I am good enough to be his partner._

 

*************

 

The second day into his full heat and Lance already felt like he was going to die. His room was a mess. There were body fluids everywhere and he glanced sadly at his shitty excuse for a nest in the corner of his room. It was the only thing that was still clean. Lance realized that at 20 he was a poor excuse for an omega. He sucked at making a nest. It was too small and he had felt silly stealing things from his “pack” to add to it. He had the hardest time finding something of Shiro's. The guy had like no extra stuff. Shiro had caught Lance in his room digging around in his empty cabinets and drawers.

 

Shiro had looked perplexed at first, but as understanding dawned he said “you're getting close aren’t you?”

 

Lance had looked at his feet and shrugged “maybe, I guess.”

 

“Your looking for things for your nest?”

 

Lance had felt his face burn hot “Yeah, sorry.”

 

Shiro had gently ruffled his hair and pulled an old pocket watch out from under his pillow and handed it to Lance. “Shiro, I can't take this. It looks old.”

 

“Take it, you'll probably take better care of it than me if it's part of your nest.”

 

So Lance had taken the watch, but after having gotten caught stealing from Shiro, there was no way he was going to try and get something of Keith's. So now he was 2 days into a 5 day heat and he had a nest he hated. _Stupid shitty nest. Doesn't even have a piece of my alpha._ Lance's hand on his shaft froze as he realized where his lust addled brain just went. _Keith. Nooooooo. He is not my alpha._

 

Yet the thought had his hole clenching and leaking more slick which he didn't think was possible. He pushed himself up onto his knees and reached back to rub a finger across his hole. He had so far been ignoring the twitching muscle, choosing to just jack off. He could not deny the pleasure that shot through his body as he slowly pushed a finger into his entrance. His orgasm shook through him immediately and he collapsed onto the bed in the mess that was his sheets.

 

Later that night as most of the castle slept, Lance, who could no longer form coherent thought, pulled on his robe and sought out Keith's room. Lance just didn't care any more. Keith could degrade him all he liked as long as he held him down and fucked this heat out of him.

 

Once he was outside Keith's door he knocked until he heard a sleepy voice say “come in.”

 

Lane hit the button and started to walk in on autopilot when he was startled by a suddenly very awake Keith who had jumped into the doorway and slammed the door shut in his face. Lance stood for a moment before turning with his back to the door and sliding to the floor bawling. That was worse than degrading. He was an omega in heat and he had been rejected by an alpha who should have been unable to resist fucking him just because of his smell.

 

Meanwhile inside Keith was holding his breath while he tore his bathroom apart looking for the nose plugs that Allura had given them when they visited some planet where they couldn't wear their masks, but also couldn't breath through their nose. He finally found them remembering that they had been strong enough to block all scent.

 

If he hadn't been sleeping when Lance knocked he would have smelled him coming, but he was caught off guard. As soon as the words “come in” had left his mouth, the scent registered and Keith had stopped breathing, shut the door in Lance's face, and ran to find the nose plugs.

 

Keith opened the door and kept Lance from falling in with his knee. As he bent down to pick up a sobbing Lance, Keith realized that he couldn't smell Lance, but the scent was so strong that he could taste it. This was going to be a long night, but Keith was determined to be strong for Lance. To help him and show him that he could be the alpha that Lance would want to spend his life with.

 

As soon as Keith sat Lance on the bed, Lance was pawing at his clothes. “Oh thank god. I thought you didn't want me. I need you to fuck me Keith. I need it so bad.” Lance's bathrobe had slipped down exposing his naked bronze shoulder. Keith licked his lips wanting nothing more than to forgo asking permission and sink his teeth into that sweet spot on Lance's neck where Lance's scent glands were. Instead he took a minute to calm himself.

 

“Lance, baby, stop, I can't do that, but I can help you OK.” He pushed a keening Lance back to lay on his bed and pulled lose the belt to open his robe. The robe dropped open to reveal Lance's naked body. Keith sharply inhaled through his mouth and immediately regretted doing so. Lance's body was every bit as gorgeous as Keith thought it would be. His bronze skin was flushed with arousal and his hard cock was an angry red.

 

Keith frowned when he noticed the crescent shaped bruises marring his forearms and as he leaned in closer and pushed Lance's thighs apart he was shocked by the series of cuts he found there. Of course Lance being lost in arousal mistook the parting of his thighs for Keith giving in and deciding to fuck him “yeah, hurry. Take off your pants. I need you in me. Need you to fill me up with your cum.” He reached for the button on Keith's pants only to have Keith grab his hands and hold them.

 

“Lance! What did you do? Did you cut yourself?” Lance just looked confused and tried to wiggle so that he could rub his hole against Keith's now wilting clothed erection. “Lance! Dammit stop, focus, and answer me.”

 

“Please Keith.” this came out as a high pitched guttural whine.

 

Keith realized he was not going to get any answers out of Lance this way so he grabbed him and flipped him over. He pulled Lance up to his knees and pushed two fingers into his leaking hole to find and massage his prostate. He was reaching for Lance's cock to stroke it when Lance came hard. Keith blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly and picked Lance up and carried him into the shower. Some of the cuts were still bleeding and the ones that were not needed to be cleaned and dressed.

 

Keith stroked Lance to another orgasm in the shower so that by the time he got out he was calm enough to sit still and let Keith look at and take care of the cuts on his thighs. He had sat Lance on the vanity in his bathroom. Keith could tell Lance was embarrassed. He wouldn't look at Keith and kept fidgeting. Once the last cut had been disinfected and judged small enough to not need a covering Keith took Lance's chin and made him look at him.

 

“Tell me what happened.” He didn't command it with his alpha voice. He didn't want to do that to Lance. He pleaded with his eyes to not make him do that.

 

When Lance spoke it was quiet and it was clear that he was exhausted, but it was also clear that coming to Keith had helped him. He sounded clear headed “I thought it would help, you know, if I was in pain, maybe I wouldn't be all horny and gross.”

 

Keith pulled Lance's head onto his should and held him there “Am I really that bad. You would rather cut yourself than let me help you?”

 

Lance opened his mouth as Keith pulled back, but Keith held up a hand to silence him “don't answer that, it wasn't fair of me to ask. Sit here for a minute. I'll change my sheets real quick and you can get some sleep.”

 

Lance felt exhausted. His brain still wasn't really functioning, but he couldn't help feeling weird. This was not what he had thought it would be like to come to Keith. When Keith finished changing the sheets Lance crawled into his bed and was asleep before Keith covered him up.

 

On his way out of the room Keith grabbed Lance's discarded bathrobe and his own dirty sheets.

 


	3. What comes after the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes his intentions clear, but some disastrous negotiations cause trouble for the Paladins and for poor Lance.

When Lance woke the next morning he was briefly disoriented. As the previous night slowly came back to him he grew embarrassed. A lot of it was in pieces _did Keith call me baby?!?_ What he did remember well is that Keith did not have sex with him. Keith had admonished him for the cuts. And Keith left him here to sleep and wake up alone.

Lance felt pathetic which was probably what was keeping the heat from slamming back to the forefront. As it was it was just there in the background like a nuisance. He pulled his naked body out of Keith's bed and looked around for something to put on. He grabbed Keith's red lion robe and slipped into it so he did not have to do a naked walk of shame.

When he got to his room he walked in and it took him a minute to register that his room was clean. Like really clean. He was so shocked he failed to close the door behind him. His sheets had been cleaned. His floor had been mopped. Everything had been wiped down and from the smell of it disinfected.

He was looking around when something shiny caught his eye in his nest. Something he knew had not been there before. He squatted down to pull out what was a silver chain with a small cross on it. He had seen this before, but couldn't remember... “Keith.”

“Yeah.”

Lance jumped from where he was crouched in the floor. He hadn't realized he had said the name out loud, nor had he heard the alpha come in, he was so wrapped up in the realization that the necklace was Keith's.

Keith was holding some of Lance's clothes and walked over and dropped them on the bed and started folding them to put them away.

Lance watched him quietly for a minute before noticing the ridiculous nose plug. When he noticed it he slowly remembered that Keith had been using it last night as well. _Wait, is that so he can't smell me. Did he do that so he could help me without taking advantage of me...._

Lance gently placed the precious necklace back in his nest before turning to face Keith. “Hey Keith, I'm sorry about last night.”

“Don't worry about it. I'm glad you feel better.”

“So....I do feel better and I am not currently delirious, but my heat is not over yet. If I tell you now that you have my permission to fuck me, then when I come to you again, would you?” It took a lot for Lance to ask and he held his breath while he waited for a response.

Keith slowed in his folding, stopped for a minute and then resumed, never looking at Lance “No.”

Lance once again felt humiliated with just a word from Keith, “Oh. Then would you leave and if I do show up later, do me a favor and don't open your door.”

“No. To both.”

Lance gaped at him “you arrogant prick. I humiliate myself enough to”

Keith cut him off when he swiftly crossed the room and pushed Lance up against the wall “I don't want to just fuck you Lance. I want to mate you. I want us to take care of each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So no, I won't fuck you, but I also won't shut you out when you need help.”

As Keith turned and left the room Lance's knees gave out and he slid down the wall. _Keith wants to mate me?!?_

Lance managed to acquire some restraints before his heat came back full force. He made sure he wouldn't be able to go to Keith again. The next time he spoke with Keith he wanted to make sure his heat had passed, his head was clear, and that he had had time to think about what Keith told him.

 

*******

A few days after his heat Lance set out once again looking for one of his teammates to have an intimidating conversation. He had done a lot of thinking and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he had been completely blind to Keith and his treatment of Lance.

It started with him looking through some old pictures a couple of days ago. They were from early on in their days of Voltron. He had never really taken the time to look at them and now that he had, he was seeing a new side of Keith. There were a lot of candid shots and in most of them you could see Keith, in the back with his closed off posture, leaned against something with his arms crossed. What surprised Lance was that in a lot of them Keith was looking at Lance and in some of them he had a hint of a smile.

That got him thinking about some of the things that had happened over the last 2 years. Keith's concern anytime Lance got hurt. Lance had always taken it as the other Paladin making a jab, but he realized now that his concern was genuine. Also Keith's constant willingness to compete with Lance. Lance realized that Keith saw him as an equal and was willing to compete with him.

The real kicker though was Keith's behavior during his heat. He could have taken advantage of Lance. Lance had thrown himself at Keith and instead Keith took care of him and did so without in any way implying that Lance was incompetent of caring for himself. He said he wanted them to take care of each other. Lance liked that he said it in a way that implied that he needed Lance as much as Lance needed him.

At first Lance wondered if Keith could have meant what he said about being in love, but Lance realized it was not such a stretch since Lance was pretty crazy about Keith. The 7 of them had been living together for 2 years. They trained together, fought together, ate together, even spent a lot of their downtime together. It would almost be weird if someone in the castle wasn't in love with someone else.

When Lance found Keith he was of course on the training deck. Lance stood and watched him for awhile being amazed as usual at Keith's body. The flex of his muscles as he worked to defeat the training bots. Lance was amazed at how hot he was and was back around to being amazed once again at the fact that Keith wanted him.

Keith knew Lance was watching him. He had made a science out of discreetly knowing Lance's whereabouts at all times for the last 2 years. Now that Lance was not on the suppressants any longer it just made it easier. He scented him before he walked in. The fact that Keith decided to spend about 10 minutes showing off for the other Paladin just showed how much Keith wanted to impress him.

When Keith finally killed the training session he was drenched in sweat. He knew his shirt was clinging to his body and he hoped that Lance appreciated the show.

They both opened their mouths to speak when Coran's voice came over the castle's speaker system “All Paladins to your lions, we have finally been invited to the surface of Velarous to begin negotiations with the Velarousians. Allura will meet you on the surface. Your lions will have the rendezvous coordinates.”

Keith rolled his eyes. _Of course. Shitty timing._ To Lance he smiled “Rain check?”

Lance smiled back and worried his bottom lip “yeah.”

 

 Down on the planet they met with the Velarousians who were very large and pretty intimidating. Keith immediately didn't like them. The biggest one kept eyeballing Lance with a nasty sneer on his face. Keith wasn't really paying attention to the negotiations at all until the big nasty one leaned over and whispered something to the obvious leader.

The leader looked Lance up and down before nodding and turning to Allura, who was in the middle of speaking. The leader, who's name was Gnak cut her off mid sentence “We want the blue one.”

The Paladins and Allura all froze stunned before Allura shrieked “I beg your pardon! You cannot have one of the Voltron lions. That's ridiculous to even”

Again he cut her off “Not the lion. It's Paladin. We've done our research. We know that the blue lion has an extra Paladin. That one is unnecessary. We'll keep him.”

At the mention that he was unnecessary Lance visibly wilted, while Keith bristled and shuffled closer to him. In fact the whole team closed ranks around Lance with Shiro and Keith putting themselves in between Lance and the Velarusians.

Allura was furious “The hell you will! We do not negotiate with our friends lives.”

Gnak held up his hand to ward off further shouting, “fine, fine. These negotiations are scheduled to last a week. The blue one will spend the week with us providing pleasure. His smell is”

“Fuck that. Lance is mine.” Keith grabbed Lance's arm spun him into his chest and sank his teeth into the scent gland at the juncture of Lance's neck where it met his shoulder.

Lance's knees gave out and the only thing keeping him upright was the iron grip of Keith's arm around his waist. Keith was now sucking on the bite mark where he had just marked Lance. In public. In front of everyone. Lance had just shot his load in his pants and his brain was not functioning. _Oh god. What the fuck is happening._

Gnak huffed “the red one ruined his smell.”

Allura finally recovered “Smell or no smell Lance was not up for negotiation. We do not need this alliance that badly, but I believe that you do. We are going back to our ship. We will remain in orbit for 3 days. Should you decide you would like to participate in reasonable negotiations, then and only then Shiro and I will come back down and negotiate. Good day!”

The Paladins turned to make there way back to the lions. Lance had to be carried. Allura led the way with Pidge and Hunk on either side of Keith who was carrying Lance bridal style. Shiro brought up the rear walking backwards never taking his eyes off what they all now considered a threat to Lance. Once they had reached the lions Lance's legs were working.

Lance fled into the safety of Blue embarrassed and still a little light headed. Shiro grabbed Keith's arm “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn't. Shit! I panicked.”

“Keith. You know we would not have let them hurt Lance! You cannot undo this. Have the two of you even talked yet?”

“No...I”

Allura touched Shiro's arm “Shiro, he gets it. We need to go. Keith, I'm sure everything will work out as it's meant to.”

Keith bit his lip and nodded before loading up in his own lion. Once inside Red immediately picked up on his distress _What's the matter cub?_ “I screwed up so bad red. Just get us back to the castle so I can fix it.”

When they got back to the castle Lance stayed in his Lion “Guys, I need a little bit.”

He received back a chorus of “sures,” “no problems,” and “take you times” with a noticeable absence of anything from Keith.

He removed his helmet and set it aside. As he did so he felt calming sensations being sent his way by Blue “thanks girl.” Lance leaned back in his seat and sighed. He felt Blue in his head _What's troubling you?_

“Keith, Keith is troubling me.”

_Ah, what has your mate done this time._

“I....how do you know he's my mate. Can you smell that?”

She gently laughed at him _no cub, he has always been your mate. Red and I have had many talks about this. It just seems that only now are the two of you willing to acknowledge this._

Lance thought about what she was saying and sat back and unloaded on his lion. He told her everything that had happened in the last week. By the time he was done she was laughing quite hard. _I am sorry my cub, that you feel distressed by this. If it helps your mate is highly distressed as well._

“Really? Keith's never bothered by anything. Did Red tell you that?”

_She didn't have to. He is sitting on my paw outside. Judging from his vitals, he is quite upset._

“What?!? Blue! Why didn't you say something?”

She chuckled again as Lance grabbed his helmet to head out and face Keith. _He's upset....Is he upset because he regrets the partial mating bond. It was pretty heat of the moment._

Lance came off the end of the ramp and Keith scrambled to stand up only to immediately drop to his knees and wrap his arms around Lance's legs. Lance was in shock. Keith looked like he had been bawling.

Keith chocked out a sob “I'm so sorry Lance. P pl please don't h ha hate me. I didn't ask permission. I t took away y yo your choice. And I c ca can't f f fix it.”

_Holy shit Keith is crying. Keith has tear ducts? Wait, took away my choice? Oh no....I never told him..._ “Keith, please get up.” Keith stood and Lance wrapped his arms around him “Keith, it's OK. I wanted you to mate me. Maybe not under those circumstances, but I wanted it. OK. So please don't be upset.”

Lance buried his face in Keith's neck and inhaled. He felt calm washing over his body from inhaling his alphas scent. Lance had not until that point realized how much the Velarusians demands had freaked him out earlier. “Thanks Keith.”

Keith's face blushed, before he grimaced “You weren't in any danger and you could have taken care of yourself if you were.”

“Still, thanks. But..... if we could maybe take the other part of the bond a little slower....” Lance began to furiously blush and stare at the ground. “Um...I've never really done anything with anyone before.”

Keith's brain short circuited “you're a virgin?”

“Um, yeah.”

Keith licked his bottom lip as he pulled Lance's hand, “I need to take a shower before dinner. Will you come with me?”

Lance smiled “Yeah. I'd like that.”

 


	4. Bonded for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter. Just dirty sexy, smut. There's a little fluffiness in the last half if you squint.

Once the two were back in Keith's room they quickly shed their clothes as Keith pulled Lance into his bathroom. Once in the shower Keith turned on the water and grabbed the soap and a wash cloth and began to wash his now filthy body. Lance stood behind him staring at his incredibly body and feeling awkward and completely unworthy.

“Um, can I wash your hair?”

Keith handed the shampoo to Lance and smiled. Lance poured the shampoo into his hands and began to lather it into Keith's thick locks. As he massaged the shampoo into Keith's scalp, he smiled, still amazed that he was here, in Keith's shower, washing Keith's hair. Keith washed out the shampoo and then pulled Lance under the water to return the favor.

“Wait!” Keith froze at Lance's exclamation, “I didn't do conditioner yet!”

Keith's mouth twitched trying not to laugh “Lance, I don't have any conditioner.” Keith had to work even harder not to laugh at the range of emotions that played across Lance's face, shock, disbelief, horror, before he settled on what looked like irritation.

“What do you mean you don't have conditioner? How is your hair so soft and fluffy and gah?!?”

Keith quirked an eyebrow as Lance wilted while adding “but, I work so hard to look good and you just put no effort into it and....”

“Lance, everyone thinks your gorgeous. I wish you wouldn't put so much effort into it. Do you know how often people openly stare at you? It drives me crazy. I get really jealous, which I would think is obvious after the earlier fiasco.” he leaned in and kissed Lance, using the distraction to massage shampoo into Lance's hair.

As Lance rinsed out the shampoo Keith admired his body for a moment. He knew Lance was self conscious, but he didn't understand it. Lance was beautiful. From his tan skin to his gorgeous blue eyes and that light smattering of freckles across his nose that you had to be right on him to see. And he loved his thick brown locks. They had the perfect little bit of curl on the ends.

Lance did not work out nearly as much as Keith or Shiro so he did not have the muscles that they did, but Lance was hyper and rarely sat still. His body was all lean muscle and Keith watched as the water ran down his chest, beading on tight brown nipples, and sliding down a flat lean waist before running down the v of his hips to run off of the heavy cock hanging between his thighs.

Keith licked his lips as he reached for the soap and lathered his hands to begin to run them across Lance's gorgeous body. He placed a sweet slow lazy kiss on Lance's mouth as he reached his nipples where he spent extra time soaping. He sucked on Lance's bottom lip while rubbing the pad of his thumb across each before pinching one between his thumb and his forefinger.

Lance moaned as he leaned back against the shower wall. Keith proceeded to work his way down the front of Lance's body, making a noticeably quick wash of Lance's groin much to the blue paladin's dismay. Once he was done with the front he again switched their places gently moving a very pliant Lance forward to lean against the back wall.

Lance rested his forehead against the cool tile as Keith began to wash his back. When he reached the gentle swell of his mates backside he spent extra time massaging each tight round cheek. He lathered his hands with more soap before pushing into Lance's crack to wash there. Lance visibly shook with each pass Keith made across his hole and as Keith stopped the back and forth and started intently rubbing specifically on that tight knot of muscle, Lance began to whimper.

Keith massaged and slowly worked a fingertip into Lance, as he did so he leaned in to suck on Lance's ear. As he let go of the lobe, he panted heavily into his mate, loving the feeling of the omega's slick beginning to leak out around his finger. “Fuck baby, you're so tight. You have no idea how bad I want to be able to take the time I need to spread you open, pin you up against this wall, and fuck you until pass out.”

“Oh, shit. Yes, Keith. That, I want that.”

Keith chuckled in his ear “ I know baby, but we don't have time for that right now. I can take care of you though.” With that Keith removed his finger, rinsed Lance off, and turned off the water. He turn back to Lance “Put you foot up on this ledge for me and push your hips out.”

Lance did as he was told and realized when cool air hit his exposed hole, just how on display he was like this. He flushed in embarrassment and turned his head to the side. When he did, he realized that Keith had pulled the shower curtain back so that Lance could see everything in the full length mirror on the back of the door. He wanted to be embarrassed, but he found it just turned him on more. He could feel the slick his body produced increasing.

Lance watched as Keith sank to his knees behind him. Keith rubbed at Lance's ass, gently smacking a cheek before leaning in to bite it. Lance moaned as Keith leaned in to lick at the slick leaking from his mate's hole. Keith latched his lips around the hole and began to suck and Lance thought he might pass out from the feeling. The sensations were completely overwhelming.

Lance stared at his reflection in the mirror, barely recognizing what he saw. He looked.....hot. Lance had never really liked the way he looked, had always been very self conscious. However seeing himself in the mirror the way he was now he decided this was a good look for him. His face was flushed. His hair was wrekt. His nipples and cock were impossibly hard and he was steadily rocking his hips back into Keith's face. Lance looked like a total slut. But he was a slut just for his alpha, so it was ok.

Keith was now working his tongue against the tight muscle. Still licking up all the slick Lance was giving which was a lot. And the taste, Lance tasted sweet. Lance may be a virgin, but Keith was definitely not. He had been with several omega's as quick fucks and never had one been this sweet. Lance tasted so good. Keith buried his face and continued to lick and suck at Lance's quivering hole eliciting the sweetest sounds from his sexy omega.

He was amazed at how responsive Lance was, moaning and thrusting back into Keith's face. He was also a little concerned with how overwhelmingly tight Lance was. Keith removed his tongue and used one of his fingers to slowly push into his hole. Placing his mouth back into Lance's crack and licking along the tight muscle gripping his finger. After working the first finger for a bit, he was able to work in a second finger, which went in easy enough with all the slick being provided, but he knew that it would take a lot of work for him to be able to fuck Lance for the first time.

Keith pushed his fingers in as far as they would go while sucking on the rim around them. He found Lance's prostate and began to gently massage it, eagerly licking up the flood of slick that came with it. Lance started shaking “Keith, pl please.....I can't...I need....I need to c c cum. Keith, please. Please, please, please let me cum.”

Keith reluctantly pulled his mouth away still massaging that spongy bundle with his fingers “Do it baby. Cum for your alpha.”

That was all Lance needed. His body shuddered as he shot his load against the shower wall. Cumming, cock untouched, just from Keith’s fingers and his words. Keith was a little surprised at Lance's submissiveness. He knew that there were omega's who couldn't come without their alpha's permission, he had just never met one. He had certainly never imagined Lance would be one. He was also surprised at how much it turned him on.

Lance felt exhausted and a little embarrassed. _I just had the best orgasm of my life from just being fingered. And I had needed to cum so bad, but couldn't for some reason until Keith said it was OK? What was that about?_ Lance's rambling thoughts stuttered to a halt as he watched in the mirror as Keith rose and place one hand on the back of Lance's neck, holding him in place. His other hand wrapped around his cock and he stroked himself, once, twice, on the third upstroke Keith shot his own load across Lance's lower back and the top of his ass.

Lance watched in awe as Keith dropped his cock. Then while still holding Lance in place, he used his free hand to massage his cum into Lance's skin. He rubbed it across his back, massaged both his ass cheeks, and then he ran two fingers through a large glob and ran it down Lance's crack pushing his finger's into his mates hole, rubbing his cum as deep into the passage as he could get with his fingers. Lance groaned loudly as he watched. Keith was seriously marking him.

When Keith ran his hands through the last glob of the sticky mess, Lance pushed back against the hand restraining him. Keith let him turn around while giving him a questioning look. Lance slowly pulled Keith's cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean, sucking each digit into his mouth while maintaining eye contact with Keith.

Keith moaned and pinned Lance back to the wall locking his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Lance could taste his slick on Keith. Keith pulled back and rubbed his nose across the spot he had marked earlier “fuck dinner. I'm not hungry for food anymore.” With that he began to pull Lance out of the bathroom.

“nuh uh. No way mister. You did all of that super training this morning and you didn't eat anything at that disaster banquet negotiation fiasco. You need food.” Lance started aggressively drying Keith's hair as he continued “Besides, I know that marking me the way you did on Velarusarius took a lot out of you. You need to some protein and....hey are you laughing at me!”

Keith was in fact laughing “how did we never figure out that you're an omega?”

Lance tensed up and stopped what he was doing. He eyed Keith warily “What is that supposed to mean?”

Keith took Lance's hand and kissed his palm “You always take care of everyone.”

Lance just looked confused so Keith continued “You are constantly nagging at me and Shiro for training to hard and bandage our injuries. You always take the time to listen to Hunk when he's homesick. Same for Allura when she wants to talk about her father. You always help Coran when the rest of us have run and hid from him. And I cannot count the number of times I have seen you carrying Pidge to bed because she fell asleep working on a project. You always make us eat meals together so you can make sure we are all eating properly and so we have “family time.” You take care of our pack.”

Lance still looked confused “but...that's an alpha thing?”

Keith smiled and cupped Lance's cheek with his hand “no babe, and alpha protects his pack. An omega takes care of it. The only thing an alpha takes care of is his omega.” With that he pulled Lance into a hug “I'm so sorry Lance, no one has been taking care of you.”

Lance let out an uncomfortable chuckle, not used to being treated this way “I'm fine.”

Keith frowned slightly _No, you're not. But you will be._ Out loud he said “Sure, let's get dressed and go eat dinner.”

When the two of them walked into the dinning hall together it suddenly got suspiciously quiet. Lance was suddenly very self conscious of how he must smell and he looked down at the floor embarrassed before he felt the calming touch of Keith's hand on the small of his back. His thumb slipping under his shirt and rubbing lightly across bare skin. Lance relaxed until Hunk loudly cleared his throat.

“Hey Keith! Buddy, pal, I need your help with something in the kitchen. Do you mind?”

Keith glanced at all the others already seated and Shiro who was standing nearby looking antsy “and, no one else could have already helped you with this?”

“Nope, no, nuh uh. What I need help with requires your particular skill set.”

Keith raised an eyebrow “What, dinner's not dead yet? You need me to stab it?”

Shiro gave Keith a warning look before pleading “Keith, please?"

Keith rolled his eyes. Before leaving he placed himself between Lance and the rest of the room's occupants. He placed his hands on Lance's hips and looked him in the eye “you good?”

Lance smiled at his concerned tone “Yeah, I'll be fine.” Which was a total lie. As Keith walked off and Shiro approached him and Lance thought he might hyperventilate.

“Sorry Lance. We just wanted to...” Shiro trailed off as he leaned in and sniffed Lance “Jesus Lance, did you bathe in it?”

_No showered in it. And then got a deep tissue cum massage...._ figuring the question was rhetorical Lance didn't actually respond just stared at the ground.

Shiro sighed “Look. We just...we all wanted to make sure you were OK. The last time I talked to you about Keith you were pretty adamant about him being the last person who you wanted to be with, and well....today he took that choice away from you.”

Lance's head came up in surprise. Shiro apparently didn't know about any of what had happened during Lance's heat. _Keith hadn't said anything? Not even to Shiro._ Lance smiled at the thought that his mate was trying to protect him from embarrassment. “Shiro, it's fine. We did talk a little before and I knew how Keith felt about me and.....well, I kind of realized that I've felt the same. For a while now. I'm happy.”

“OK. Well congratulations then.”

“It's good to know that my expertise lies in removing food goo from ovens and giving opinions about it presentation.” Keith snarked as he and Hunk re-entered the room. “How did you ever serve a meal without me Hunk?” As he took his seat next to Lance he turned to Shiro “ I take it you got what you needed?”

Shiro looked embarrassed at the accusing tone “I don't” when Keith raised an eyebrow Shiro realized there was no use in denying it “Yeah....I did....Sorry Keith.”

“'s fine. I'm glad everyone cares about him.”

After this everyone relaxed and lapsed into their normal dinner conversations. Once everyone was done eating Pidge volunteered to cleanup even though it was Lance's night to do so.

Lance and Keith headed back to Keith's room where Keith had all the time he needed to finally make love to his mate and complete their mating bond. The next morning Lance was sore, but it was totally worth it. He was finally fully bonded with Keith and Lance had never been happier.

 


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith screws up and Lance has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Keith gets a little intense and borderline violent. Sodomy with a foreign object .***

A full year into their mating and Lance was still overwhelmingly happy. Keith was almost perfect. He was just the right amount of protective and possessive without being smothering. Lance said almost perfect because he had discovered early on that Keith did not want or like kids. Lance thought back briefly on the conversation that had shook him to the core and broke his heart a little.

“ _Hey, what do you think our kids will look like?”_

_Keith had frozen up and turned to stare at Lance “I don't want kids.”_

_Lance had laughed nervously “Well no not right now, a space war is no place for kids. That's why we bought a ridiculous number of condoms at that spacemall for my heats, but once all this is done”_

_Keith had cut him off “No Lance. I don't want kids at all. That's a deal breaker. I.....I should have told you that before but”_

“ _No, no, hey man, that's cool. It's no big deal.”_

“ _Right, um I am going to go do some training, do you want to come with?”_

“ _Nah, I am going to hang out here and then maybe see if Hunk needs help with his project.”_

_As soon as Keith had left Lance broke down. He had cried himself to sleep. When he woke, he washed his face and looked in the mirror and decided he would bury his dreams of being a parent. As long as he had Keith that would have to be enough._

Lance was currently well into his second heat since mating Keith. Turns out his cycle was every six months, which wasn't bad at all compared to what it could have been.

Currently Lance was spread out on the bed with Keith sucking on his throat, he was definitely going to have a hickey. Lance whimpered as he felt Keith add a second finger to his greedy hole. “Keith.....please....stop teasing me.”

“hmmm not teasing you baby. Got get you loose so I can fuck you fast and hard like you like it.”

Lance was rocking into the fingers as Keith moved down to latch onto one of his nipples. He sucked and bit as Lance spread his legs wider in hopes that it would encourage something, anything to relieve the ache. Keith tugged on the pebbled nub with his teeth while looking up at Lance. Lance keened and arched as more slick spilled from his needy hole. Keith slipped in a third finger and began to stretch and scissor them. Finally Keith went down and took Lance's rock hard cock into his mouth.

Lance tangled his hands into Keith's hair as he rocked his hips back onto the fingers and then up into Keith's mouth, all while chanting a mantra of “Keith, Keith, Keith” Keith was pegging Lance's prostate with every third thrust and Lance was now whining “Keith....please.....baby.....please.....let me cum.....need to cum...please alpha please.”

Keith let out a growl “cum for me slut.” He sealed his mouth back over Lance's cock just in time to catch the load Lance shot. Keith used the distraction to slip in a fourth finger, Lance's hole now sloppy with slick and becoming well stretched.

As Lance came down from his orgasm he could feel himself getting worked up again. He needed Keith to fuck him. “Keith, baby. Please. Need you in me. Please need you to use me. Fuck me so good. Show me what a slut I am for you.”

Keith loved how dirty Lance talked when they had sex. He got even dirtier during his heat. It was so hot, it drove Keith wild. He grabbed Lance by the backs of his knees and spread him wide. Pushed his legs back and stared down at his stretched hole as the slick flowed out of it. Lance also loved it when Keith talked dirty to him “look at your dirty slut hole. Just begging for my fat alpha cock to pound into it. Gonna fuck you so hard. After I fuck this dirty hole, I'm going to come up there and fuck your face.”

“Yeah. I want that, so bad. Please alpha, make me scream.”

Keith grabbed the condom wrapper off the bed and ripped it open to slide it down his cock. Once he was fully sheathed he slid his covered dick up and down Lance's crack, collecting as much slick as he could. He then shoved himself all the way in. Fully seating in one thrust, knowing he had stretched Lance well enough to take it. Still he paused once he was inside and placed his forehead to Lance's “I will never get over how good it feels to be inside you.”

Lance chuckled slightly, breathing heavily “Love you so much Keith.”

“Love you too baby.” With that he began to thrust setting a brutal pace, just the way his omega liked it. Keith was caught up in the ecstasy of fucking Lance which is why he only vaguely noticed half way through that it suddenly felt better somehow. Like he could better feel Lance's velvety soft channel squeezing and massaging his cock. Lance was close, he could tell from the way his babbling had become completely incoherent. “Cum for me baby. Not gonna touch your cock, want you to be a good little omega and cum on your alpha's cock.”

Lance exploded and Keith saw stars as Lance's orgasm milked every last drop of cum from his body. As he came down from his post orgasmic high Lance's babbled words reached his ear “feels so good, so deep, feel your cum. Filled me up so good alpha.”

 _What is he...Shit....no_. Keith's orgasmic bliss disappeared as he pulled out of Lance and stared in horror at the tattered remains of the broken condom, further evidence provided in the small amount of cum that trickled from Lance's hole. “No no no no no, Lance get up.” As he said the words Keith was dragging Lance's confused limp body from the bed.

Once he finally got Lance to stand he shoved him into the bathroom and into the shower. With the initial blast of cold water Lance was now fully aware of Keith’s actions and panic. “Keith, what's wrong? What are you doing?” As the water began to warm Lance found a wash cloth and soap thrust into his hand as a panic stricken Keith shouted “Condom broke, wash yourself. I have to go get something.”

Lance stood in the shower just staring at the door his mate had slammed on his way out. He slowly soaped the washcloth and began washing, feeling a familiar ache in his heart at Keith's reaction. When Keith came back he stared in horror at the object in his hand. He had one of the cylindrical sponge brushes that was used to clean out glasses and bottles. The ones with the handle. As Keith approached him with a crazed look in his eye Lance backed away “K..Keith...what are y..y.yo.you doing w..w.wi.with that.”

Keith grabbed Lance's arm and spun him around to face the wall. “Keith, please don't do this. I'm begging you. You can't”

Lance's words were cut off as he felt the soaped up sponge enter his passage. He screamed, which quickly turn into sobs as Keith continued to “clean” Lance's channel.

When he was done Lance slid to the shower floor and cried until the water had long run cold. When he left the bathroom, Keith was nowhere to be found. Lance gathered his things and went to his own room where he cried himself to sleep.

The next day a panicked Keith found Lance and cornered him “Lance about last night, I....I'm sorry, but you understand why I did it right? I mean, you forgive me don't you? You know I would never hurt you? I love you so much.”

Lance just stared for a moment before doing what he always did, taking care of everyone but himself “Sure Keith, I understand.” _how could you do that to me._ ”Of course I forgive you.” _Does it even matter what I think._ “You didn't hurt me.” _You broke me._ “I love you too.” _I really do. WTF is wrong with me._

About three weeks later Lance realized that he was pregnant. Keith's actions hadn't mattered, life found a way. Lance also knew that he had to act fast. Before long Keith would be able to smell it on him. He shuddered to think what the other Paladin would do if he knew Lance was pregnant. Lance knew there were a number of plants that if taken would induce abortion. He wasn't giving Keith the chance to try and force that on him.

That night after dinner Lance told Keith he wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to sleep in his old room. He said he didn't want to make Keith sick. In his room he pulled out an old journal and began to write letters to all of his friends. He cried as he told them all goodbye. He wrote that he was just tired and couldn't deal with this space war anymore. He told them all that he loved them and asked each of them to take care of Keith. Finally he wrote a heart wrenching letter telling his mate goodbye. He did everything he could to assure him that this was not his fault and poured his heart and soul into the letter.

Despite everything he loved Keith more than anything else in the world. Well he had anyway, now he had their baby who would probably take that title. He set the letters in the dinning hall and went to the control room to steal what he needed most for his trip, a drive with rebel base locations, before returning to his room and packing a few things, a change of clothes, some toiletries, and his nest.

His final stop was Blue's hanger. He would take a pod if he had to, but the lion would be faster and safer and would allow him a better destination.

“Hey girl. We need to talk. I'm leaving. For good. I have the location I want to go to picked out, but it's to far for a shuttle. In fact, I'll need a wormhole to get there. Now you've opened a wormhole before and you have self piloted when I was in trouble and you came to my rescue. So I guess what I'm asking is, can you take me there and make it back here by yourself?”

Blue's upset was clear, but she could feel her Paladin's sadness and pain radiating _“I can get you there and return.”_

Lance let out a relieved sigh “Will you promise to keep my location from the others?”

“ _If that is what you wish._ ”

With that Lance set a course for the farthest reach of the Galra empire. He had selected a small moon that was designated as a rebel communications outpost. It was small enough not to attract Galra attention and it was mostly uninhabited. It was also, likely, the last place his team, no, his former team, would look for him.

As they set out Blue surprised Lance when she asked _“Does this have to do with the cub you are carrying?”_

Lance sighed “Yeah girl.”

“ _Is your mate not happy that you are giving him a cub?”_

“He doesn't know, but just trust me when I tell you he would not be happy.” Lance's voice broke on the end as he began to cry and Blue dropped it, not wishing to further distress her Paladin.

When he arrived on the moon Blue searched for signs of life and once she had located them she took Lance to the rebel base location. Lance said his goodbye to Blue, asked that she take care of Keith, and unloaded his things. He watched as she took off. She had wanted to stay and make sure he would be safe with these people, but Lance had insisted she go.

He picked up his bag and headed toward the base. He had made it about 50 feet when someone shouted “Halt. Identify yourself.” Lance froze and looked up to find the business end of a blaster pointed right at him. It's wielder was wrapped in clothing far more suitable for the moon than Lance's own jacket. It was freezing here.

“Uh. Hey. My name is Lance. I'm a Paladin of Voltron. Was a Paladin of Voltron.”

“What do you mean was?”

“It's a long story. Anyway I could tell it to you somewhere warm?”

The being holding the weapon had steadily crept closer. Lance heard a sharp intake of breath “You...You're human.”

“uh...yeah. Is that good or bad?”

Again the weapon came up. “How did you get here?”

“Again. Long story. Seriously, man, woman, whatever you are. I'm cold, tired, scared, and kind of hungry. Either shoot me or let me come inside.”

The gun lowered as it's wielder huffed “fine, follow me. Try anything funny and your dead.”

Lance picked up his bag and followed the heavily cloaked figure. Once inside the figure removed the helmet and face cloak to reveal a young man with wild red hair and a face Lance would know anywhere. “Matt?”

Again the gun was pointed at him as the startled young man asked “How do you know my name?”

Lance held his hands up to look as harmless as possible “I know Pidge..er Katie. And Shiro.”

Matt dropped the gun as he sat in a nearby chair, legs clearly having given out. About that time an older man came in, he warily eyeballed Lance before glancing at Matt “Son, everything OK.”

Matt whispered “Dad, he knows Shiro, and Katie.” Tears fell as he placed his head in his hands.

The older man introduced himself “I'm Sam Holt. Katie's father. And you are?”

“Lance, Lance McClain.”

“How do you know my daughter? And Shiro, how do you know him? Is he all right.”

“Yeah they're both fine. Um, I was a Paladin of Voltron and Pidge...Katie and Shiro are both Paladins as well.”

“Katie's a Paladin?!?”

“Yeah, she's amazing. She's a freaking genius. Of course you probably know that.”

Sam nodded before he said “Wait you said you were a Paladin? Explain.”

“Well I....”

“Dad, he's pregnant.” Matt, being a fellow omega could smell it, “does your alpha know?”

“No. He didn't want kids and he made that clear shortly after we mated.”

Matt gave Lance a sympathetic look “I hope you don't regret not telling him.”

Lance wanted to tell Matt to mind his own business, but a little boy burst in about that time “Hey Dad can I go outside and...” he trailed off noticing Lance and ducked behind Matt to hide.

Matt smiled “This is Atlas.” He tugged the boy out from behind the chair “Atlas this is Lance, he's going to be staying with us for awhile.”

Lance was shocked at how much the boy looked like Shiro “Hi Atlas, it's nice to meet you.”

The boy stared at his shoes and mumbled “you too.”

Matt swatted his butt lightly “I know you haven't finished those lessons. Go finish then you can play.”

As the boy ran back out of the room Lance turn to Matt “Did Shiro know? That you were pregnant I mean.”

“No. I would give anything to see him again.”

Lance's heart sank as he realized that he had just sent away the one thing that could have granted Matt's wish. Blue.

 


	6. Life worlds away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith figures out why Lance left and Lance adjusts to life without Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First- I love hearing from all of you. Your comments bring me joy. Thank you for them!  
> Second- This story is fully completed. 10 chapters and a short epilogue, I'm not really a drag it out kinda person. I am posting as I have time to edit and do so. Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!

Keith found himself back in Lance's room. He had slept in there every night for the last month. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep in his room, their room. He had been having nightmares and his lack of sleep was starting to affect the team.

They all missed Lance and they had all been shocked by his disappearance, but Keith felt like he couldn't breath. He was being reckless. More than once Shiro had accused him of having a death wish. Things were made worse by Blue's refusal to allow Allura or anyone else to pilot her. The other lions had said she needed time. That she was morning the loss of her cub.

The day they found the letters Keith had gone to Blue's hanger. When they found it empty Allura tried to pinpoint Blue's location, but found that the lion was blocking her. When Blue had returned the next day they tried to get her to tell them where Lance was. She ignored them until Keith lost it. He begged pleaded and cried and finally yelled at her. She roared at him and swatted him with her paw. As Keith hit the wall on the other side of the hanger, that's when he knew that despite what Lance's letter to him had said, it was all his fault Lance left.

Today as he sat in Lance's room and looked around he wondered why he still came here. Most of Lance's stuff was still in their room. All that was left in here was an old journal, some pictures, and Lance's ridiculous supply of toiletries that Keith had refused to allow in his bathroom. As far as they could tell the only thing Lance had taken with him was his jacket, toothbrush, and a change of clothes.

As Keith was thinking about Lance's things he thought of something he hadn't looked for and suddenly, with anxiety, walked to Lance's closet. He kept his nest in his closet. He thought he had to hide it because Keith didn't want kids, but Keith understood his need to keep it as long as he was mated and going through heats.

When Keith opened the closet and saw that the nest was gone he felt sick. He knew then the real reason Lance had left. As he ran down the hall to the bridge his vision blurred. By the time he hit the bridge he could feel a full on panic attack coming.

“S s sh shiro....It's m m m my fault. Oh god.....it's all my fault.” Shiro ran to Keith who was sobbing uncontrollably.

“Keith what's”

“He's pregnant.....we h ha have to f fi find him...... what have I done.” Shiro crouched down to pull Keith into his arms.

“Keith you need to calm down and breath.”

“N n no... c c ca can't.”

Pidge rubbed circles on Keith's back “Keith, what makes you think that Lance is pregnant?”

“N n ne nest g gone.”

“OK. Maybe he just took it because he wanted something of each of us where ever he was going.”

Keith just violently shook his head while rocking back and forth.

Shiro sighed “OK. We are not going to get anywhere this way. Pidge, would you go have Hunk make some hot chocolate. I am going to see if I can get him to calm down and make sense.”

Once Keith had finally calmed down he told Shiro everything. His talk with Lance about not wanting kids all the way through the condom incident and what he had done to Lance afterward. Shiro was angry. Keith could feel it radiating off of him. But he just sat there staring at Keith. “Would you just punch me or something!?! I can tell you're pissed.”

“I am a lot of things right now Keith. I am angry. I am scared for Lance if he really is alone and pregnant. More than anything I am more disappointed in you than I have ever been before. But no I am not going to punch you. There is nothing that I could say or do to you that will cause you more pain than what you felt when you realized why he left. And that's not going away.”

As the rest of the team learned the real reason for Lance's sudden disappearance there were mixed emotions. Hunk had the hardest time with it, aside from Keith of course. Hunk did not speak to Keith for weeks. Pidge stuck to Keith like glue. He had always been like a brother to her and she could tell he was breaking. Allura however used the knowledge of what happened to bond with Blue and the lion allowed her back as her pilot. However Hunk's sense of betrayal towards Keith for not taking care of his friend was still inhibiting them forming Voltron.

Shiro was taking the news pretty hard as well. Keith had his mate. A sweet wonderful mate and he had treated him so roughly. Shiro would give anything to have Matt back. And to have Matt back and carrying his child would be everything to him. It was obvious how much Keith regretted everything. Shiro knew he couldn't change anything and shaming him would only make his new suicidal tenancies worse so he just avoided solitary interaction with Keith. Coran was at a loss for what to do. The team was already broken with the loss of Lance. This just seemed to make the rift wider.

Over time the Paladins used their feeling about Lance as a new focus in the war. They were able to form Voltron again and began to see some serious progress in the war against the Galra. Keith threw himself into it with everything he had, making it his mission to do away with everything that was standing in the way of him finding Lance and begging his forgiveness.

He would spend the rest of his life making that night up to Lance. He would show him that he could be a good parent, a good mate, a good partner. He would never let Lance go again.

********

 

Meanwhile across the galaxy Lance was finding his niche with his new family. A couple of days after his arrival Matt was showing him around and while explaining things about the planet he mentioned food. “We mostly just have plants to eat. The animals here are too dangerous or too fast for us to hunt.”

Of course Lance saw this as a challenge “pfft. You're talking to the former blue paladin of Voltron. I was the team sharpshooter. Point me in the direction of these fearsome beasts and I will bring back dinner.”

Matt chuckled as Lance did some finger guns while making laser noises. He was really enjoying the Cuban omega's company. He was funny, kind, and it was nice to have a friend to commiserate with. “Seriously Lance. We can't ask you to go out there. It's to dangerous.”

“You didn't ask. I volunteered. Come on Matt. Have some faith man. I need meat, I am not built to be a vegetarian.”

Matt and Sam had finally relented sending Lance out with a gun and a radio. They said he had an two hours before they were coming after him.

Lance was back in an hour with a string of what looked like rabbits. When he walked through the door Atlas squealed “Oh my goodness Dad! Look at what Lance killed. We can have meat for dinner.” He jumped up and down while clapping his hands.

Matt and Sam where impressed “Wow, that will provide meat for a couple of days. Nice Lance.”

Lance chuckled “This is nothing. I had to drag the other one. We'll have to cut and clean it outside, but it should provide enough meat to fill that empty chest freezer.”

Sam stared at Lance wide eyed “What did you kill?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled “I don't know what it's called, but it was pretty mean. He kind of looks like if the lochness monster like mated with a rhinoceros and had a baby. Like a really ugly baby.”

Matt's jaw dropped “You killed a malidjable?”

“A maliwhat now?”

“A malidjable. They are like the top of the food chain here. They eat everything else.”

“Well not anymore. Now Lance is at the top of the food chain.”

Atlas was in awe and had decided Lance was his hero “Dad! Can I go hunting with Lance next time?”

All three adults responded in unison “No! Not happening.”

Since then Lance had more than earned his place providing food for his new family. He wanted to make sure they were fully stocked before he was too pregnant to go out.

Matt and Lance had quickly become best friends. Matt enjoyed listening to Lance's stories about Shiro and Lance valued Matt's insight into being a pregnant omega and he was really glad he was not doing this alone.

He had also come to think of Sam as a surrogate father, to the point Sam even called him son like he did Matt. And little Atlas was a joy to be around. He made Lance think of his nephews back home and he loved to play games with him.

Atlas was also such a vivid combination of Shiro and Matt. Lance was amazed how despite never having met Shiro, Atlas seemed to have many of his alpha father's mannerisms. It was clear that he had a lot of leader qualities and he had good strategy in the games they played. He also had Matt's inquisitiveness and his intellect. Someday he would be dangerous to anyone who was stupid enough to make an enemy out of him.

With Matt's permission, after much begging from Atlas, Lance had taught Atlas sharpshooting to add to his repertoire.

Sometimes Matt and Lance would just sit in the communication room and listen to the chatter hoping for any word of Voltron. One day, while listening they caught word of Earth's destruction. That day had been hard for them and many days after. Lance mourned the loss of his family. Matt and Sam worried for Coleen. There was some chatter about last minute planetary evacuations on some of the mainland continents, but Lance knew it would not have included anyone from Cuba.

About 7 month after arriving on the communications moon the four of them were eating dinner when Lance grabbed his very distended abdomen and doubled over as best he could in pain.

“Lance, son, are you OK.”

“Uh, yeah. I think, just um....bad gas?”

“Lance are you sure? You could be in labor.” Matt was now behind him rubbing circles on his back.

“Nope, no way. Nu uh. Too early.” Lance had barely gotten the words out when he doubled over in pain again. “No no no no no no. This can't be happening. My body hasn't finished changing yet for birth.” Lance was panicking.

“It's OK Lance. Sometimes this happens. We'll have to do a C-section and remove the baby that way. We have everything we need here to do the procedure.”

“Noooooo. I can't do this. Matt I can't do this.” Lance felt tears well up in his eyes as he began to panic “I want Keith. I need Keith.”

Matt hugged Lance's shoulders as he led him to their med bay “I know you do Lance. I'm sorry.”

Everything after that passed in a blur of pain, yelling, and crying. Very loud crying.

_Is that?_

Matt showed up by his head with a tiny bundle “Lance, meet your daughter. I'm going to set her on your chest, but don't move. Dad's stitching you.”

“K.” Lance felt tears roll down his face as he looked at the tiny face. She was red and blotchy and squishy looking, but Lance thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He watched in amazement as she let out a little yawn and jerked a bit as though startled.

Sam came up and smile at the two of them “All stitched. Try not to move around to much. You're going to be really sore when the drugs we gave you wear off.” Sam then leaned in to peer at the little face “Have you thought of a name?”

“Yeah Pandora.”

“Cute, I like it. Pandora McClain.”

“Kogane. Pandora Kogane. I'm going to find him again someday. I'm going to make him love her.”

Matt smiled as he leaned in and kissed his friend's forehead “I don't think it will be as much of a fight as you think it will be.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Lance. It's not possible for him to not love you both.”

As Lance felt sleep taking him he wondered where Keith was and what he would think when he found out he was a father.

_Please stay safe for us Keith. We need you._

 

 

 


	7. The end of the Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends and the paladins want to find their loved ones, but they have one more mission request. Meanwhile things for Lance and co. go from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Two years had passed since his separation from Lance. Two years to finally put an end to this shitty space war. Two years to finally eradicate the Galra regime. They had a lot of great victories to end the war, but they had also had some devastating losses. Most notably the destruction of Earth. They had been in the middle of a major battle when Zarkon had taunted them with the knowledge that he had a fleet of battle cruisers on his way to their home planet. The Paladins couldn't get away from their current battle and make it in time. 

Coran had sent a message through the rebel relay network in hopes it would give the planet some time. They later found that it had bought the planet enough time to set up a defense system and mount small scale evacuations of some of the mainland continents. In the end they found that of the planets 9 billion occupants, only about 700 million had been evacuated.

They were currently at the largest of the rebel fighters bases. Allura being ever the diplomat. Seeing if there was anything else Voltron could do for “the people.” Fuck the people, I've done enough for the people. Every planet, every base, every moon, no one, had heard of or seen Lance. I need to branch out on my own and find him.

Keith glared when he heard one of the rebels say “Well actually, there is a small communications base that's on a moon at the farthest reaches of what was the Galra empire. We've lost contact with them, but when we last had contact they were in desperate need of supplies. That was about two of your Earth months ago. I can give you the coordinates if you wouldn't mind checking on them. We don't have ships that will easily make the trip and they were integral in keeping the Galra from spreading beyond that point. I hate for them to think we abandoned them.”

Keith growled “How many people?”

The woman speaking was startled by his angry tone and Allura shot him a warning glare as she continued “Um three adults”

Keith cut her off “We don't have time to waste on a mission like that”

The woman was obviously desperate and continued drowning out any remaining protest “There were also two children.”

“Shit.” Even Keith was not heartless enough to leave children to die “They're probably already dead, but we'll waste our time looking.”

As he stomped back to the ship he heard Allura stumbling through an apology for his poor attitude.

Shiro caught Keith and grabbed his arm “Look Keith. I understand what your feeling. I want to find Matt, just as much as you want to find Lance, but you have got to get it under control.”

“No Shiro, you don't understand. Matt wasn't pregnant. You don't have a child somewhere out there that you have no idea if he or she is OK, if they have shelter, if they have enough to eat. And you don't have to tell Matt when you find him that his entire family is gone, because you weren't good enough to stop the Galra from destroying his home planet. You know how much Lance loved his family and now all he has left is me, someone he hates so much he ran away from. Most of Matt's family was already in space and his Mom was evacuated. Because they evacuated people from the mainland and Garrison families went first. Do you know where they didn't evacuate people from Shiro? Cuba, because apparently nobody gives a shit about the little island. Nobody but Lance, who loved everything on it and now it's gone. And I have to tell him that. He already hates me. I'm sure that will help.”

Shiro sighed as Keith stormed off to start mission prep. He knew that Keith was right about a lot of what he said, Lance would be crushed when he learned that his family was gone, but Shiro knew that as long as Lance had Keith and Keith loved him and their child, Lance would be OK. They just had to find him.

 

Things on the little rebel moon had gone from bad to worse. First their supplies started running low. Not food, they could gather food, but medical supplies, power supplies, fuel supplies, weapons, and other basic necessities. 

Then the satellite that kept them connected to the rest of the known galaxy was hit by an asteroid and destroyed.

The worst though was the Galra cruiser that apparently missed the memo that they had lost the war. Matt, Lance, and Sam had tried to defend their little base, but there were just to many Galra soldiers. While Lance fired at them to hold them off Sam and Matt grabbed the bug out bags, bundled the kids and got a head start into the frozen forest behind the base. Once Lance felt they had a sufficient head start he followed. Shooting as he went.

He had to turn to watch where he was going so he didn't miss the cave opening and when he did, that's when he was hit. He was shot in the side, and knocked into the cave. When he fell into the opening he felt his leg snap. The pain was blinding but he pulled his gun up and aimed at the hole above him. He wouldn't be able to walk, but he could shoot everything that tried to come down this hole after his family.

He startled when he felt someone trying to tugg him to his feet. “Matt, what the hell are you doing? You should be way into the caves by now dammit!”

“I thought you might need help. And I'm not leaving you. Dad's got the kids and they are plenty far ahead.”

“You're a stubborn ass you know that?”

“OK kettle. Come on I can't carry you, but you can use me as a crutch.”

“No. I can't shoot like that. Roll out that tarp that's on the top of your backpack.”

Matt raised an eyebrow, but did as Lance asked. He watched as Lance scooted onto it leaving plenty in the back. “Now drag me.”

“But Lance your leg!”

“Do it!”

So Matt proceeded to drag Lance who in this position was able to start shooting again as soon as the first Galra came through the cave mouth.

Lance had never been in so much pain. If not for the adrenaline and shear terror of losing the only family he had left, he probably would have blacked out.

When they came to a giant cavern opening, Matt paused. There were several branches his Dad could have taken. He didn't know which way to go. He dragged Lance around to the other side and heard a shout “Matt, over here.”

Matt dragged Lance into what was a good cubby hole, but had no outlet. “Dad, why did you stop here. There's no way out.”

“I'm tired. The kids are tired. And with how long you were taking I knew one of you was hurt. We make our stand here. The further into the caves we go, the more dangerous the monsters are anyway. We can pick our poison.” He looked at Lance who's gut was bleeding pretty bad despite the pressure Matt was now putting on it. 

Lance looked over at his little girl who was sitting in Atlas' lap with wide frighted eyes. He started to say something but was wracked with deep hacking coughs. When he pulled his hands from his mouth there was blood on them “That's, that's not good.....is it.”

“Oh god. Dad, there's blood in his lungs.”

Lance looked at Matt and grabbed his arm in a panic “Matt, promise me”

“Nope, no, stop. You're gonna be fine.”

“I need to know Pandy will be OK.”

“She's going to be fine because you are going to take care of her.”

“Matt please.”

“Lance you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her.”

“What are they shooting at?” All three adults turned to look at Atlas and then listened for what was indeed laser shots.

Matt shrugged “Are they....shooting each other?”

Sam rolled his eyes “Maybe the rebels finally responded to our distress beacon?” After a few minutes the shooting stopped and there was silence. Matt took Lance's weapon and prepared to defend his family.

A voice shouted from across the cavern and Matt decided then that he had never heard a more beautiful sound “This is the Paladin of the black lion of Voltron. We're looking for the occupants of the abandoned rebel base.”

Across the cavern Shiro looked at Pidge “How many heat signatures are there?”

“It looks like four, maybe. Hard to tell they're”

She was cut off by a shout “Shiro” They both stuck their heads around the corner to see Matt running across the cavern. It took a moment to react because they were overcome with shock, but once they reacted they were running to meet him in the middle.

Pidge shrieked “Matt” and then as another figure appeared she changed course “Dad!”

Keith walked out to great the group as well. It had been easy enough to find the rebels with the trail of dead Galra. Somebody was a hell of a shot. Keith didn't think it was Pidge's nerdy brother or her science officer father. He was looking for the third adult when he saw a mini Shiro walk out with a little girl on his hip. A little girl with big blue eyes and beautiful soft brown curls. His little girl, he just knew. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Atlas was scared, he didn't know any of these people and was irritated by his Dad and Grandpa suddenly forgetting about his Uncle Lance. He looked to the scary looking guy with the wild black hair. Atlas didn't like the way the guy was staring at Pandy, but he decided to ask for his help anyway. He had just opened his mouth to do so when the guy reached out and caressed Pandy's faced saying “Sorry to break up your party, but where the fuck is Lance.”

Shiro started to admonish Keith once again for his rudeness but Matt yelled “Oh my god. Lance. He's hurt. It's bad.” before turning to run back to the little alcove they had come from.

Lance glance up as the group rounded the corner and his eyes widened when he saw Keith. “Shit. I died, didn't I? Why does it still hurt so much?” He cough again this time failing to cover his mouth. Blood splattered Keith's uniform.

“Red. I need you to track my location and come pick us up. There's a cavern to our left that you can land in. You're going to have to bust through. Lance is hurt. He won't make it back.”

“Keith, I don't think she can get in with the forest.” Pidge was skeptical.

“She'll get in to save Lance. She'll burn the fucking moon to the ground if she has to.”

Keith found his face squished between Lance's hands. His mate then scolded him “Keith. Don't say bad words in front of Pandy.”

Keith cocked his head to the side “You did not. Name. My kid. Pandy.”

“Pandora. Pandy's her nickname, she like's it.” Lance stuck out his tongue which would have been cute if it weren't for the blood.

“What. You couldn't just call her Dora.”

Lance gasped “That's racist.”

“What?!?”

Pidge cackled “Dora the Explorer. That's hilarious.”

“I have no idea who that even is.”

Matt smiled and looked at Shiro “Are they always like this?”

Shiro was not paying attention to any of them. Matt saw him staring at Atlas who was hiding behind his Grandfather.

“Oh, right. Um. You have a son. His name is Atlas. He's six, almost seven.” Shiro turned to look at Matt as a tear rolled down his face. He opened his mouth to respond when Keith said “She's here. Brace yourselves.”

Keith grabbed his little girl from Atlas and set her in Lance's lap and used his body to shield them both as the caves began to shake.

Shiro grabbed his son and pushed him and Matt against a wall to shield them both while Sam and Pidge fought over who was going to shield the other one.

Once Red had broken through Keith picked up his little girl who was now screaming. He turned to ask someone to take her when Shiro pushed him out of the way “I'll get Lance. You carry her.”

“Shiro be careful his leg is broken too.”

“Doesn't matter, he's unconscious.”

They ran toward the red lion and as soon as they were all on board Keith took off for the castle at top speed. “Red, check his vitals for me and report” He's in shock and he's lost a lot of blood, but I believe he'll be OK as long as you can get him into a healing pod soon. “Coran. Get a healing pod ready. Lance is hurt pretty bad.”

“Right. OK, healing pod. Wait Lance! Did you say Lance?!?”

“Yeah Coran. We found Lance.” He smiled as he heard cheers on the other end “Healing pod Coran.”

“Right, on it.”

When they landed Shiro was out of the lion and running for the med bay with Lance before anyone else could react. Keith was not far behind him carrying his still screaming little girl. He didn't know what to do with her.

Once in the med bay and once Lance was safely tucked into a pod, Keith focused on trying to get the girl to calm herself. “Hey Pandy. It's OK. Daddy's gonna be OK”

“Papi.”

“What?”

“She calls him Papi or Papa. Not Daddy. I kind of think Lance wanted you to be Daddy.” Matt held his hands out “Want me to try?”

Keith felt a surge of jealousy as his daughter practically leapt into Matt's arms. “Don't make that face. She doesn't know you yet. She needs time. At least you only missed a year of her life.”

Keith saw Matt looking over to where Shiro was struggling to make conversation with his son, who just gave him that stranger danger stare. He thought about everything he had said to Shiro a few days ago. 

He walked over and glanced down feeling shame for his hurtful words, “Hey Shiro. I'm sorry about” He was cut off as he was yanked into a hug.

“Doesn't matter now Keith. Everything is going to be OK. Now we focus on healing. Healing and rebuilding relationships.”

Keith nodded as he stared at the pod that held Lance. He would fix this. He would make Lance love him again.


	8. Reunions and new beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip is made to Earth 2 and the group decides where to settle down permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter that kind of got away from me. Hopefully it's not to all over the place. Uggh, feelings are hard LOL. Love your comments. Please enjoy.

Lance spent three weeks in the healing pod. Three weeks that Keith spent bonding with his little girl. He realized that being a Dad was exhausting, but also kind of amazing. 

He remembered the first day and what an utter disaster it had been. Pandy had been so upset. When Matt said that she was probably hungry Keith was ready to do what he needed to in order to care for his daughter “OK, what does she eat?”

“Well....there weren't a lot of baby friendly foods on the base, so Lance was still feeding her.” 

“OK. So....what was he feeding her?”

Matt's face grew red “Keith.....Lance was still lactating....”

“Oh....oh god....uh....Kalternecker!”

“I don't know.....what....is that a special space food?”

“No it's Lance's stupid cow.”

Pidge chimed in “Lance's stupid cow that Keith insisted on keeping and caring for.”

“Shut up Pidge. That should work right? Milk from the cow.”

“It won't be as good for her as what she got from Lance, but yeah it will work. Do you have something to give it to her in?”

“Thankfully Coran's an idiot and we actually have a sippy cup. Coran thought it was a watering can for miniature plants.”

Matt chuckled “She has a couple of teeth. You might even try mixing the milk with food goo and seeing if she will eat it.”

The food goo wasn't happening, but everyone got a kick out of watching Keith try. He had food goo everywhere by the time he was done.

He also discovered that she liked being sang to. She also loved being rocked, but if you bounced her she was going to puke.

She loved peek a boo and more that anything she loved Lance. She would sit outside the healing pod and beat on it and shout “Papa up. Papa up now!”

When Lance finally woke and stumbled out of the healing pod he was disoriented. He realized he was on the castle ship, but had no idea how he got there. He remembered being shot, Matt dragging him as he fought off the Galra and that's it. Everything after that was fuzzy unreliable bits and pieces.

He looked around the med bay and saw Hunk sleeping nearby. Must be night. Where's Pandy? Is she OK? Where's my daughter?

Lance stumbled as he left the med bay, feet carrying him straight to the one person he would always go to for help. Keith. Keith will help me find our little girl she has to be OK.

Lance was in full panic mode by the time he reached Keith's room. He didn't bother to knock or anything he just opened the door and walked right in. He immediately spotted Pandy on Keith's bed in between him and the wall. Keith's hand was on her back as though he was making sure she was still there. Lance knew the feeling.

Lance was halfway to the bed when Keith woke up shot out of bed and tackled Lance to the floor, knife to his throat. As soon as he registered that it was Lance his eyes widened and teared up as he threw the knife aside “Lance I...I'm so sorry. I thought she was in danger...I didn't know you were awake....I”

Lance placed his hands on Keith's face “Hey, it's OK. I should have knocked. I would have reacted the same way. I'll never be upset that you protect our little girl.”

Keith sat up and leaned against the bed pulling Lance up to straddle his lap “I can't believe you're finally awake and I can hold you like this.”

“So....you don't hate me?”

“How could you ever think I could hate you? You're everything to me.” He leaned in to kiss lance gently “The last two years have been hell. It hurt so much when you left and when I realized why you had left I just....” Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat “I have failed you in so many ways Lance. I don't deserve a second chance, but if you'll give me one, I'll spend the rest of your our lives making it up to you.”

“Keith, I love you. And over the past 2 years I've realized, I need you like I need air, I just don't know if I'm ready to jump back into a physical relationship.” Lance licked his lips nervously looking down as he continued “You're my alpha and I need you in my life. I want to be able to spend time with you, and I really want you to be a part of Pandora's life, I just, I don't.....I can't.....I'm sorry.”

Keith placed his hand on the side of Lance's face pulling his gaze up to meet his own “Lance you haven't done anything wrong. Whatever your willing to offer me, I'll take it. Friends, partners, co-parents, whatever. If you're not ready to be lover's again, that's my fault.” Keith felt his eyes well up as tears spilled over, “I would give anything to take back that night, but I can't. Everything is my fault.”

Lance sighed heavily “Keith I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I want us to be a family, I just need some time. OK.”

“Shit.”

Lance's brows furrowed “what?”

“Lance, I need to tell you something. It's about your family.”

Lance's eyes welled up and tears fell down his cheeks. He stumbled through his next words “It's OK. I mean, it's not OK, but I know already. We heard about it on the comms. I.....um......shit....”

Keith held Lance while he once again mourned the loss of his family. He spent a solid twenty minutes crying on Keith's shoulder before they were interrupted by a high pitched squeal that dried up Lance's tears even made him smile a little as it helped start the healing process in his heart. “PAPI!”

“Hey pumpkin” Lance reached over Keith's shoulder to pull the little girl down in between the two of them “Have you been having fun with” He hesitated, unsure what she was calling Keith.

“Daddy” Keith supplied with a smile. Lance's face lit up “Have you been having fun with Daddy?”

Pandy nodded enthusiastically before her face got serious “Miss Papi.”

“You missed Papi?” She nodded as she laid her head on Lance's shoulder “I'm sorry baby. I'm here now. And you can spend as much time with Papi and Daddy as you want, how's that?”

“K.”

“How about if Papi lays back down with you and Daddy and we all get some sleep and in the morning, Papi is going to give you your first swim lesson.”

Keith chuckled “Because of course that's the first thing you want to do.”

 

The next morning the trio was rudely awakened when the castle's entire population spilled into Keith's room with a shout from a wailing Hunk “Oh my god, Keith we literally lost Lance. He disappeared. Please don't kill me. I woke up and....” he trailed off as he spotted his friend spooned in Keith's arms on his bed. He gave a nervous laugh “Ah..haha..just kidding. False alarm guys. Sorry, carry on. Uh breakfast will be ready in about an hour.”

With groans of “Hunk,” “I was sleeping,” and “how did you not wake up when the pod opened,” everyone filed out of Keith's room except Matt.

*******

After about a month of debate it was eventually decided that they would live on Olkarion with the Olkari. The Olkari, besides the Blade, had grown to be one of Voltron's greatest allies in the war. The people there were highly intelligent, but unlike the Blade of Marmora the Olkari were also gentle and kind, where the Blade had only ever known war.

While Pideg was excited to see Ryner again, she was far more excited about their current destination. The castle ship had just picked up Shay and was now on it's way to the human colony to pick up the remaining Holt, Pidge and Matt's Mom. The Holt family was excited and nervous. They had been in contact with her a couple of times now through a communication satellite and they could not wait to see her. When she had discovered that not only were both of her children and her husband alive, but that she had a grandson, the poor thing had broken down sobbing.

Currently the castles occupants were getting ready to turn in for the night. Keith walked into their bathroom as Lance was opening a little jar that contained a powder substance. “Hey, is that the suppressant powder that Matt was able to make from those plants?”

“Yeah. The taste is nasty, but if you just swallow it super fast it's not as bad. It stops the heats, but doesn't actually mask that we're omegas. Which isn't really a big deal out here in space, but I'm a little nervous about being around so many humans again.”

Keith nodded as he cuddled Pandy into his shoulder “Hey, um I know I don't have a right to ask, but would you stick close to me while we're there?”

“Keith, I'll stay with you because being around you helps me stay calm and feel safe. I don't” Lance paused looking up at the ceiling, “what we have right now is weird and I know that, but it's what I need. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable for you.”

“Why would it be uncomfortable for me?”

“Keith your omega sleeps in your bed, holds your hand like all the time, and is constantly hugging you, but isn't having sex with you.” He looked over at Keith who was holding their sleeping daughter.

Keith just smiled at him “Lance it's different, but I'm fine with it. I told you I'm happy with whatever you give me. I love you and I just want to be whatever you need.”

 

When they landed on Earth 2 to pick up Mrs. Holt they met her at what was now serving as the new Galaxy Garrison. While the Holts and Shiro went to meet Colleen, the others toured the facility and it's grounds. The planet that they had colonized was similar to Earth in many ways and Lance was surprised that they had found it uninhabited.

Keith and Lance were walking with Pandy through a garden. Keith took Pandy over to look in a Koi pond and Lance walked back toward the entrance wanting to read the sign at the entry more closely. A garrison officer approached him “Pardon me. Would you be Lance McClain?”

“Uh, yeah. I'm Lance.”

The man frowned “I was not made aware that you were a male omega.” His frown deepened as he looked at Lance like something off the bottom of his shoe.

Lance bristled “Is that a problem?”

“Not really. I've just never actually seen one. They were all purged before the evacuations, couldn't have them taking up valuable space. Anyway”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!?” Lance jumped when he heard Keith's angry voice behind him. He had just been standing there in shock. He hadn't even realized Keith and Pandy had approached.

Keith pushed their daughter into Lance's arms, stepped forward, and had his hand around the man's throat in seconds “Did you actually need something, or did you just come out here to attempt to degrade someone who's far more strong and brave than your pathetic ass will ever be.”

“Jesus Keith, what are you doing. Put him down.” The others had arrived and Shiro was now trying to pry Keith hand off the mans throat.

Keith let go and the man dropped to the ground choking. He glanced up and immediately zeroed in on Matt. Wheezing he managed a shocked “There's actually two of you?” The guy seriously had a death wish.

“ANDERSON!” This came from a woman with a whole lot of decoration on her uniform “What is going on here? Did you find Lance McClain or not!?”

The man hastily stood and saluted “Sir yes sir” before he felt the need to sneer “he's an omega sir.”

“And a war hero you idiot. I didn't send you here to report on his hierarchy station. I sent you here to politely ask him to meet with me or were my orders unclear.” The last was said with a scathing tone that made Lance grin.

“No sir. I apologize sir!”

“Dismissed.” As the moron left the high ranking female officer turned to the group “I apologize for my subordinates behavior. It was uncalled for.” She glanced at Lance and asked politely asked “Am I correct in assuming you are Mr. McClain?”

“I am Ma'am.”

“Could I have a word for a moment?” When Lance hesitated and she noted the protective arm around his waste she added “Your mate is welcome to join us.”

“Thanks.” He quickly asked Matt to watch Pandy and hurried after the woman who was off at a quick pace.

She walked into an office and closed the door “We have more orphans here than we know what to do with. We would like to ask your assistance with one in particular.” She opened a folder in front of her and continued “There was a International spelling bee championship being held in DC when the attack began. There were children from all over the globe there representing their countries. Some had parents with them, some had been sent by government sponsors and were accompanied by teachers. One of those included a little girl from Cuba. One Emmaline McClain.”

Lance's legs gave out upon hearing his youngest sisters name. Keith's arm around his waist was the only thing that kept him from hitting the floor. “Emmy's alive? She's....she's here.”

Almost as perfect timing a phone on the deck buzzed “Sir. The girl has arrived.”

“Thank you. Please have them take her to the cafeteria until we finish.”

“Wait...no, why can't I see her?”

“You can. Mr. McClain I just wanted to be sure you were willing to become her caregiver. It's a big responsibility.”

Lance was already out the door and running after the people escorting his sister “Emmy!”

The group stopped and the girl turned eyes wide. She hesitated briefly afraid to believe that the man on his knees in the hall was her brother. She hadn't seen him in 5 years. She would have forgotten what he looked like if it hadn't been for the picture the Garrison had given her. She stared at him, on his knees, crying with his arms open and then her feet where moving “Lance” she was sobbing as her brother picked her up and started murmuring comforting words to her in their native Spanish.

Lance barely heard the General saying “we have some paperwork that will need to be signed. We do still have procedures that have to be followed, especially if you are taking her off planet.”

Keith was rubbing Lances back “I can take care of all of that if it's OK?”

“That should be fine. I have everything in my office.”

Lance set Emmy back down and pulled back a little to look at her “Look at you. You got so big.”

“Well duh, I'm ten now.”

Lance pulled her into another hug as she let loose more tears “Where have you been?”

“It's a long story sweetheart. I promise I'll tell you all of it.”

“Does that mean I can stay with you?”

“Yup. Papers are all signed. Like it or not, your ours now.” Keith reached out and ruffled the little girls hair “My name is Keith. I am your brother's mate.”

She smiled at him shyly before reaching for Lance's hand. Lance added “We have a little girl as well. So you're an Aunt! Her name is Pandy. I can't wait for you to meet her.”

Lance felt a tug on his hand not realizing Emmy had stopped walking. As he and Keith turned to look at her, she raised an eyebrow and deadpanned “you did not. Name. My niece. Pandy.”

Keith laughed “I like her.”

Lance rolled his eyes “Oh shut up. Both of you.”

The group was surprised when Keith and Lance showed up with a little girl in tow. She had the same tan skin as Lance and her wavy brown hair was pulled into pigtails. She held tight to Lance's hand and hid behind him as Lance smiled at their gathered friends “Everyone this is Emmaline. My little sister. She was uh” Tears spilled down Lance's cheeks as he was unable to finish.

Keith picked up as he retrieved Pandora and rejoined Lance wrapping and arm around his waist “Emmy was at an international spelling bee in Washington when the attack and evacuations began.” Left unspoken was that she was the only member of Lance's family that made it out of the attack.

Allura bent down in front of the girl “It's lovely to meet you Emmaline. My name is Allura. We're so happy that you'll be joining us.”

“Your pretty.”

“Allura is a princess.”

Emmy's eyes lit up “Like a real one?”

“Yup, a real one.”

She dropped Lance's hand and held Allura's instead. Lance gave a mock gasp “traitor.” Everyone chuckled and headed for the ship to depart for their new home.

******

Most of the group settled in the largest city on Olkarion. Hunk and Shay had chosen a smaller town and Lance and Keith had chosen to settle their little family on a beach near the only ocean on Olkarion. Apparently no one chose to live in the area because twice a year the tides were too high and they reached well into the forest line. Lance however would not be deterred.

With the help of some Olkari engineers they now had an awesome treehouse that stretched out between several trees along the shoreline. They also had a network of bridges that would get them to dry land during high tide. As a bonus Emmy though that living in a treehouse by the ocean was the coolest thing ever.

About six months into getting settled they celebrated Pandora's 2nd birthday. Having all of their friends together again after having lived apart for so many months had been fun. They had gone to Hunk and Shay's for her party because it was more centrally located for everyone. Keith and Shiro had grilled, Hunk had made a ridiculous cake. Their were several Olkari kids there and Emmy had so much fun playing with the Olkari's and Atlas that Keith had to carry her in when they got home because she was exhausted.

During the BBQ while Matt and Lance where putting together sides in the kitchen Matt cornered Lance into an uncomfortable conversation “So, what's the deal with you and Keith anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“You're not having sex with him, right?”

“Yeah....”

“But you sleep in his bed, you hold hands, you sit in his lap. Do you really think that's fair to Keith?”

Lance didn't respond so Matt continued “Look I'm just saying, I know what happened, but if you don't want to be with him, should you really be teasing him. He's an alpha and having his omega in his bed, but not having any kind of intercourse with you has to be like torture for him.

That night Lance had slept in the guest bedroom. The next morning after Keith dropped Emmy off at school he came home and found Lance in the living room playing with Pandy. He watched them for a minute before approaching. “Hey pumpkin. Can you watch your show on Daddy's holoscreen so he can talk to Papi for a minute?”

She had happily accepted and Keith had pulled Lance to the side, where they could see their little girl, but she would not be able to hear them. He took Lance's hands and looked down at them “Did I do something wrong?”

“I don't....what, no Keith, why would you think that.”

Keith looked up at the ceiling and when he looked back at Lance he had tears in his eyes “You slept in the guest room last night. If you just need you space, that's fine, but if I did something. I just.....please tell me.” The last was said with a whisper.

Lance sighed and told Keith about the conversation he had with Matt, finishing with “I don't ever want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I know Matt's your best friend, but he needs to mind his own fucking business.” Keith pulled Lance into a hug “Going that long without having any physical contact is uncomfortable. We're not Shiro and Matt. What we have works for us. I don't ever not want you with me.”

Lance hugged Keith harde and whispered in his ear “Matt's my friend, You're my best friend.”

A few days later Keith watched from the beach as Lance and Emmy ran and played in the ocean. 

“Daddy help Pandy!”

He chuckled as he watched his tiny daughter trying to catch a crab like creature that they had already determined was harmless. Keith was starting to decide he could really get used to this domestic stuff. 

“Hey space cadet!” Keith looked up as Lance shouted and waved “Bring our little pumpkin and come play with us.”

“No.”

He saw Lance lean over and say something to Emmy before the little girl got out of the water and ran up to him “Keith” she put on her best pout “Please come get in the water. I want you to throw me. Lance is lazy and he says his arms are tired.” She stuck the bottom lip out just a little more for good measure.

“Oh my god. Stop fine.” As he scooped up Pandy and made his way to the water as he watched Emmy run to Lance and high five him with a squeal “It totally worked.”

Lance walked up to meet him in the shallow waves and took little Pandy from him “sucker” he chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Keith on the cheek.

Keith waded out to throw his oldest “daughter” as Lance set Pandy down and held her little hands to walk her through the low waves, picking her up as the bigger waves came in.

Lance smiled as he watched Keith with his little sister. Keith was a great Dad to Pandora, but it really tugged at Lance's heartstrings when he saw how good Keith was to Emmy. He had stepped up with Lance and readily accepted responsibility for her. 

Maybe Lance could let go of his anxiety and offer something more in this relationship.


	9. A fresh start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and a little fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was long, this one is kind of short. Sorry. I write until I don't. Again, thanks for the comments. You're all great.

Keith sat on the edge of Pandora's bed telling her the story of the Prince of Varadero beach and how he became a hero and was loved by another prince who almost lost everything because he didn't cherish what he had. As her eyes grew heavy Keith tucked her in and turned off her light.

On the way to the room he shared with Lance he stopped by Emmy's room and stuck his head in having heard the girl giggling all the way from Pandy's room. She glanced up from the hollo screen when he walked in and grinned at him. Keith walked to her bed and sat on the edge immediately recognizing the face peering back at him from the screen “Hi Atlas. How's your Dad?”

“Fat and cranky.” Both kids were sent into peels of laughter at this.

Keith struggled to not laugh “He's pregnant not fat.”

“Dude he eats everything. And he puts together some of the weirdest stuff.”

“But he's awesome and you love him. Right?” Keith prompted.

Atlas rolled his eyes “Of course.”

Keith kissed Emmy on the forehead “Don't stay up to late.”

She smiled at him and hugged his neck “I won't, Night.”

“Goodnight Emmaline, Goodnight Atlas.”

As he left the room he heard the call of “Night Keith” from the hollo screen.

He finally made his way to the room he shared with Lance, finding his husband sitting up in bed reading. “Hey, everybody all tucked in for the night?”

“Mostly”

“Emmy on the hollo with Atlas again?”

“How'd you guess?” Keith rolled his eyes and grinned at Lance as he stripped down to he boxers and climbed in bed.

“Hmmmm intuition. Besides, Matt and I have already discussed future wedding plans.” Lance crawled over to straddle Keith's lap and watched his reaction.

As he suspected Keith froze and narrowed his eyes “Not funny babe. They're kids, and I am pretty sure it would put a damper on our friendship with Shiro and Matt if I killed their oldest child.”

Lance chuckled “Oh calm down, I'm just teasing. I think it's cute how protective you are of our girls.”

“Right, and your not. Lance you threw a shoe at some kid who sat down next to Emmy at the shopping center last weekend. Bounced it off his forehead.”

“My aim is still as good as ever.”

Keith snorted “That it is.”

Lance's face grew serious “Hey, um I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Keith felt his heart drop into his stomach “OK, what's up?” Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please don't leave me

The chant was on repeat in Keith's head which is why Lance's next words took him a minute to register “Um I stopped taking the suppressants.”

Keith sat in shocked silence so Lance continued hesitantly “I mean I can always start taking them again, it's just.....I feel like.....I think we're.....gaaah why is this so hard.”

Keith took Lance's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across his cheeks “Just breathe babe and take your time. Whatever you want, I'm on board and I'll support you. If you just want another baby the Olkaria actually have something similar to artificial insemination. If you want a baby without having to be with me, there are options.”

It broke Lance's heart to hear Keith talk like that, while at the same time it filled him with love to know how far Keith would go for him “No Keith, I want to have another baby, but I also want us.”

“So you are ready to go back to..”

Lance cut him off “No, we are not who we were over 3 years ago. I am ready for the us we are now, to mate and have an intimate relationship. I love you Keith. And the you that carries our girls to bed when they fall asleep on the way home from somewhere, or the you who runs through a shopping center screaming move she has to pee because his potty training toddler had to go, or the you who does homework with Emmy, or the you who lets me straddle his lap while were both nearly naked, but expects nothing in return, that you is not the same you that I ran away from. I want to be with this you Keith.”

Lance reached his hands up to wipe away a tear that had fallen from Keith's eye and trailed it's way down his cheek, he leaned in and gently kissed Keith's lips before whispering “Make love to me.”

Keith felt like he couldn't breathe. More tears spilled and he was powerless to stop them as he slid his hand into Lance's hair and pulled him down for another kiss, this one longer and more intense. As he pulled back he looked into Lance's eyes “Lance, I love you so much.”

They kissed some more as Lance crawled off of Keith's lap and tugged him down to cover him, clearly wanting him in the more dominant position.

“I missed you so much. I am begging you now Keith please don't tease me. I haven't cum in over 3 years. So please just”

“Lance what the fuck”

“I tried Keith. Oh my god I tried so hard. Especially when I was pregnant. I went through this phase where I was horny like during my heats, but I was completely coherent. And I would masturbate and I would even imagine you in my head telling me to cum, but it didn't work and I just”

Keith brushed at the fat tears rolling down Lance's cheeks “jesus Lance. Baby.”

Keith leaned in and he kissed Lance on his lips slowly running his tongue across the seem. Lance granted him access and Keith's tongue explored Lance's mouth as he lined up their clothed erections and began humping against Lance who was already rock hard and immediately began panting. Keith leaned in and latched onto the spot he had first marked Lance. He began to suck and lick at the spot as Lance came undone beneath him. He unlatched his mouth long enough to lick Lance's ear “Cum for me baby. Show your alpha how much you missed him.”

Lance's body went rigged under him as he sucked the mark again, reveling in the scent of Lance spilling in his boxers. Once Lance had come down from his first orgasm Keith pulled back and kissed him some more. He could feel Lance already getting hard again.

Keith leaned in and kissed lance's exposed chest. Latching onto a nipple he started to suck, nibble, and bite at Lance's sensitive nubs. Lance threaded his hands in Keith's hair gently massaging his scalp as his alpha took his time lavishing him with attention.

Keith kissed his way down Lance's soft, but flat belly, stopping to remove his now messy boxers. Once removed he resumed his worship stopping this time at the small scar on his abdomen. Lance had a lot of scars from battles, but his one haunted Keith the most. This was his C-Section scar. The scar he had from when their little girl came too early. When Keith wasn't there for him. He vowed that would never happen again.

He lightly ran his tongue across the scar and kissed his way down the V of Lance's lower abdomen before he blew cool air across the hot, hard cock in front of him. Lance let out a low moan and a strangled “Keith”

Keith licked at the precum leaking from the head of his erection. He grinned as Lance spread his legs wider making room for Keith to access his hole. As Keith slowly sucked the head of Lance's cock into his mouth he began sliding his thumb back and forth across his leaking hole causing Lance to moan loudly, hole twitching and producing more slick.

God how Keith had missed this. As he worked the cock in his mouth and began to finger Lance's sweet twitching little hole he looked up at Lance, laid out on their bed, spread open for his alpha to take as he like. Lance's whole body was flushed with arousal. His eyes were glassed over. He was gripping the sheets and chanting Keith's name like a mantra, torn between rocking up into the warm mouth wrapped around his cock or pushing back onto the fingers working his ass.

Keith pulled off with a pop and Lance's whined slightly at the loss “Lance” the omega's eyes were still unfocused, now his hips were just erratically working to fuck himself on Keith's fingers “Oh Keith, so good, missed you, need you so much.”

“Lance” Keith snapped the finger of his unoccupied hand “Lance baby, I need you to focus for just a second.” Lance's eyes cleared a bit as he glanced down at his alpha, hips still working “there you are beautiful. Do you think you've got two more in you? I want you to cum while I'm inside you, but, I wanna taste you too. Can you do that for me?”

Lance nodded. “Ok. Then I want you to give it to me baby. Spill down your alpha's throat. Let me drink you down before I fuck you and fill you up.” Keith knew Lance was hanging on a thread so he wasn't surprised when the second he had his lips back on Lance, he felt hot sticky cum shoot into his mouth. He swallowed and took Lance in deeper to get him down his throat. He milked the last drop from Lance and licked him clean amazed that he was still half hard after cumming twice now.

He lifted Lance's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he pushed into the wet hot heat of his omega. Lance keened and arched his back as Keith pushed in fully seating in one slow thrust. “So tight for me baby, and so wet for your alpha. Fuck....Lance, I love you so much.” He leaned in bending Lance in half to place a sloppy wet kiss on his lips before he started a slow easy in and out motion.

Lance brought his legs down to wrap around Keith's waist, forcing him to keep his thrusts deep. As Keith placed his hands on either side of Lance's head he began to pick up the pace as he stared into Lance's eyes. He felt Lance digging his nails into his back and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. “Lance baby, I'm close” Lance nodded “Yeah, me too.”

Keith leaned down and pushed his arms under Lance pinning their chests together “Gonna mark you again baby, you do me to” Lance let out a high pitched whine, this is what he wanted, this is what he needed. He needed to know how much his alpha still wanted him. Still wanted their bond. “Let go when you need to OK.” Lance nodded as he buried his face in Keith's neck.

Keith's hips became erratic and he felt his orgasm starting. He rubbed his nose against Lance's scent gland and then bit down, feeling Lance do the same. He was completely overwhelmed by the sensation of the pheromones, his omegas blood spilling into his mouth, and the best orgasm he had ever had. As he came down he gently licked the wound closed. He could still feel Lance sucking at his and he shot another small week load into the omega at that. “Lance baby, lick it closed.”

Lance whimpered, but did as he was told. Keith rolled them so that Lance was sprawled out half on top of him and the two fell asleep like that.

******

A few weeks later the group came together for the birth of Shiro and Matt's second child. Everyone waited nervously in the Olkari medical center. Pidge paced the floor. Colleen and Sam held hands as they waited. A subdued Atlas sat in a chair next to Emmy. He was obviously concerned for his pregnant father who had been in a lot of pain when he was brought in. Everyone had tried to assure Atlas that all of this was normal, but he was still worried.

After spending a solid eight hours waiting and only getting occasional updated that everything was going as it should, A teary eyed Shiro came out with a little swaddled bundle. “Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Aurora.

A sob cut through everyone oohhs and aahhhss “She's stupid. Is my Dad OK?”

Colleen took her granddaughter from Shiro so he could comfort his first born “Come here buddy.” Shiro pulled Atlas into a hug as the boy furiously wiped at his eyes, embarrassed to be crying in front of everyone “He's fine, tired but fine. Do you want to go back and see him?”

Atlas took his Father's hand and nodded. Shiro looked up at Colleen “Colleen, give us a minute and you and Sam can come back and bring the baby. I'm sure you would like to see Matt as well. Pidge, you too.”

Keith glanced at Lance and reached for his hand “You sure you want to do that again?”

Lance smiled as he looked at Pandy who had pulled Emmy into the floor to play with some blocks “Yeah, I do.”


	10. New beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short smut. Emmy has feelings. And pregnant Lance (again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter. There will also be a brief epilogue. It should be posted later today or tomorrow. Thanks again everyone for your support and kudos. You're all lovely.

Keith walked down the hall looking for the source of the banging noise. He found Emmaline starring in disdain at the empty linen closet. “Keith, where are all the towels? I need to take a shower.”

“Uh. I don't know. Let me go see what I can find.” Keith headed towards their room. Once there he went to the large walk in closet that he shared with Lance. He didn't even have to turn on the light to find the towels, or his mate. The light from the bedroom illuminated his husband's sleeping face where him and two year old Pandy were tucked into the nest napping.

Keith sat on the floor and brushed a curl off Lance's forehead. Lance slowly opened his eyes “Hey babe.”

“Hey yourself sexy.” Keith rubbed Lance's back “Emmy needs to take a shower.”

“K. Did you wake me up to tell me that?”

Keith smirked “Lance baby, she needs a towel.”

Lance narrowed his eyes “And.”

Keith sighed “I thought you might know where I could find one.”

“Nope.”

“I'll figure something out.”

“Keith.” This was said with a wine “it's perfect. I'm sorry. Please don't take my stuff.”

“I'm not taking your stuff baby.” Keith leaned over Lance and kissed his forehead “I'll find her something. How close are you?”

“Colleen and Sam are coming to get the kids tomorrow.”

Keith nodded as he stood to leave and ran into Emmy on his way out “Does he have all of the towels?”

“I have something that might work.”

“He's such a weirdo. He took my favorite hair bow too didn't he.”

“Hey don't talk about your brother like that. He loves you.”

“I love him to. One has nothing to do with the other. He's always been weird.”

Keith gave Emmy a fuzzy bathrobe that she could wear while she dried off “Colleen and Sam are coming to pick you and Pandy up tomorrow, so when you get out pack a bag. You'll be spending the week.”

Emmy's face lit up “YESSS! Will Atlas be there?”

“I'm sure you'll run into him.”

Two days later the kids had been picked up and Keith could smell Lance's heat. The two were eating dinner and the pheromones were getting overwhelming. It was getting hard to focus on eating. Lance had eaten most of his food, but was now pushing what was left around his plate, glancing at Keith to see what he had left.

Keith stood and set his plate on the counter before grabbing Lance's and doing the same. Keith turned and approached Lance. He bent over where Lance was still seated and threaded his hand through Lance's hair at the back of his head tilting his face up for a long slow kiss. Lance melted into the kiss allowing his alpha total control.

Keith pulled back and whispered against his lips “Take off your clothes for me.” With that he backed up and leaned against the counter to watch Lance undress. Lance slowly unbuttoned his shirt dropping it off his shoulders while glancing up at Keith and nervously licking his lips. He felt his nipples pebble under Keith's heated gaze and he moved to remove his belt, the hiss of it being pulled through the loops sounding deafening in the quiet of the kitchen.

Next he worked the button on his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down before sliding jeans and boxers down together in one motion. He kicked the pants away from his bare feet now standing completely exposed in front of his alpha. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed down Keith's body, still leaned against the sink, he whimpered a bit as he saw the obvious erection in his mates pants. He was desperate for Keith to fuck him.

Keith pushed off the counter and approached Lance, running his finger slowly down Lance's bare arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. “Fuck Lance, you are so beautiful. I always think I'll get used to it, but every time you take my breath away.” He leaned in and kissed Lance long and deep. He could smell the slick leaking from his mate. 

Keith moved his lips to the smooth tan flesh of Lance's neck. Leaning in to suck at the scent gland that he had marked years ago and again more recently. Lance leaned his head to the side allowing Keith more access while leaning back against the table. Keith pushed a leg in between Lance's naked thighs and reveled in the thrill of his rock hard omega humping into his jean clad legs.

As he continued to suck and lick at Lance's neck he brought one hand from Lance's thigh to his nipple, pinching and rubbing the nub. “Keith.” the omega was panting heavily “I need you, please don't tease me. Why are you still dressed?”

Keith could feel his thigh growing wet with precum where Lance continue to hump into his leg. “Tell me what you need baby.”

“Unngh I need you to ah ahhh.” Keith had latched onto a nipple with his teeth “Keith please, I want you to make love to me.” Lance was struggling “I want you to breed me.” Lance pulled Keith's hair to look in his eyes “Give me a baby Keith, please.”

Keith melted “I love you so much baby.”

Keith's plan to bend Lance over the table and fuck him was tossed out the window with his mates heartfelt plea for love making. He pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him to the bed quickly discarding his clothes and climbing on top of his sweet, beautiful omega.

Keith leaned in and kissed Lance, pouring every ounce of emotion he was feeling into the kiss. He reached down between Lance's spread legs to work him open with his fingers. Once Lance was rocking himself onto three of the alpha's finger and leaving a pool of slick on the bed beneath him, Keith decided he was ready.

Keith lined his cock up with Lances hole and slowly pressed in, stopping once he was fully seated and pressing his forehead to his mates “I love the way it feels inside you. Fuck Lance. So hot and tight and wet. It's like your body was made for me.”

Lance hummed in agreement “yeah, I think it was. Love feeling you inside. Fills me up so good.”

Keith pushed himself up and began slow steady thrusts into Lance's body. Steadily getting lost in the bliss of fucking his sweet omega. It had been too long since Keith had gotten to take his time with Lance. Kids meant quick dirty fucks in the shower or hushed sex late at night. Tonight he wanted Lance to come apart. Tonight he wanted him to scream.

Already Lance had started a steady chant of “Keith, yeah, fuck, so good”

Keith picked up the pace nailing Lance's prostate with every thrust “Holy shit Keith, fuck, so close, wanna cum. Keith need to cum.”

“Not yet baby.”

“Keeeiiiittthhh. Please, please, please. Fuck need it so bad.”

“Gonna fuck you a little bit longer, feels so good baby.”

Lance clenched his hole “Fuck Lance cum now.”

Both men wailed through their orgasm. Keith collapsed onto Lance panting “You little shit. You did that on purpose.”

Lance looked at him with wide innocent eyes, also panting “Did what?”

Both men laughed before they began kissing and Keith rolled the two of them. Lance snuggled into his chest “Love you Keith.”

“Love you too babe.”

 

All of their work during Lance's heat paid off. Lance got pregnant. And Keith made good on his promise to be there for everything. He rubbed Lance's feet, catered to all of the bazaar pregnancy cravings, and really enjoyed the horny phase.

When Lance got big and cried because he thought he was ugly Keith always made sure his mate knew he thought he was the most beautiful thing that ever existed. And when they found out Lance was so big because he was having twins Keith somehow managed to keep from passing out. Which was good because Lance did not take the news well. “No no no no. Not happening. Look again. There can't be two.”

Ryner siged “Lance. There's two.”

Lance seemed furious he got dressed and stormed out of the medical facility with Keith chasing after him. “Lance, dammit slow down. Your legs are too damn long. Don't make me chase you.” At the transport Lance leaned against it and sobbed.

“Keith, I can't. Not two. It was so hard with Pandy. I....she....I'm scared.” Keith pulled him into his arms as best he could with his belly in the way.

“I wasn't there last time and I'm sorry for that, but I'm here this time. You're not alone. We will be OK. Our babies will be OK.”

The first time the babies kicked the entire family was there for it and each got a turn feeling it. Pandy thought it was a game, she would set her hand and wait patiently and when the hand was kicked she would yank it back with a surprised look on her face before screeching in delight and shouting “Again Papi! Again.” Her reaction was almost better than the kicking.

Keith would lie with his head in Lance's lap and talk to his unborn children. He would talk about everything from his childhood, to Voltron, to their family and Lance would do the same. At some point Emmy took to the habit as well liking the idea of her new nieces or nephews imprinting her voice so early.

One day Keith was in the kitchen and he could hear Emmy singing in Spanish, the sweet sound drifting in from the living room. Keith went to the doorway and leaned against it taking in the scene, Emmy was laying on the couch with her head in her very pregnant brothers nearly nonexistent lap. Lance was carding his fingers through her hair listening to her sing to the babies.

Emmy stopped and looked up at Lance “You're a really good Mom.”

Lance smiled down at his sister, chuckling a little “Thanks for your stamp of approval.”

“No, I mean, not just to Pandy, but to me to. I....sometimes I have a hard time remembering all of them. You and Keith are....if I didn't have you I...” Emmy had broken down and started crying pretty hard.

Lance pulled her into a hug as best he could “I love you kiddo. You'll always have me and Keith, OK.”

“But, things can happen when people have babies. I know it's not normal, but sometimes things go wrong and...”

Lance placed his hands on Emmy's face “Emmy, sweetie. Everything is going to be fine. The Olkari have far better technology than anything we ever had on Earth. I am not going to leave you. And when I come home with twins, I am going to need you.”

Emmy sniffled “Need me?”

“Absolutely. You're like an amazing big sister to Pandy and now you're going to have to more little babies around here. Keith and I will really need you help. Feedings and diapers.”

“I am not changing diapers.”

“Oh we'll see about that.”

Lance puled her into another hug “You do understand though that, even though you may be my sister biologically, Keith and I consider you our little girl? We love you just as much as we love Pandora and just as much as we will love any other kids we might have.”

The way Emmy's face crumbled made Lance's heart break as he realized that she did not in fact understand the depth of their feeling for her.

Keith left the doorway and joined the two on the couch. He and Lance sandwiched Emmy into an awkward hug. Lance kissed the top of her head and murmured to her in Spanish, vowing to do a better job of making her understand she belonged.

Emmy shook her head furiously “No, you guys are perfect. I love you and I'll change diapers.”

This made the three of them laugh. 

When it was close to time, the little family went to stay closer to the city in order to ensure that nothing went wrong and Lance had access to the best medical care. Shiro and Matt had insisted that they stay with them much to the delight of the oldest child in each family. Emmy and Atlas were inseparable.

Matt was pregnant again as well and while he obviously was not as far along as Lance, the two enjoyed sharing baby stories. When the time came, Emmy and Pandy stayed with Matt and Shiro while Keith took Lance to the hospital.

After a full 16 hours of labor, the couple welcomed the newest editions to their family, two boys. Matt made a joke about how Lance had twice the labor for twice the kids. Lance was not amused. Neither was Keith's now broken hand. 

They ended up settling on the names Serious and Archer. After Keith & Lance, Emmy was the first to hold them. Pandora was fascinated with the two tiny babies.

When they finally got to go home, their home, Lance was exhausted, but ready to start life with his perfect wonderful, new family.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short happily ever after summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you all for reading!

As the years went on the Paladins lives continued to change, their families grew. New threats rose and were swiftly put to rest. 

After the birth of the twins Lance permanently stepped down as the blue Paladin, Allura stepping in taking his place. Everyone agreed it would be irresponsible to risk potentially orphaning four children just so Lance and Keith could once again fight side by side.

When Emmy turned fifteen she presented as an omega much to the dismay of Lance and Keith. They put her on the suppressants that Ryner and Matt had created from local flora, but Lance still worried about what her future held.

Two and a half years later when Atlas presented as an alpha, the concern became ensuring that the two of them were under constant supervision. The teens were annoyed by this since they had been best friends for years and had always been allowed to hang out, but as their relationship changed no one wanted to deal with teen pregnancy.

Once Atlas reached 18 and Emmy had entered her twenties the adults gave up and allowed the two to mate. Within a year Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Matt were grandparents.

Families continued to grow and the Paladins lives continued to intertwine. They always spent holidays, birthdays, and special occasions together. They still celebrated Earth holidays, but had also adopted local customs and holidays.

The most shocking addition to the Paladin family occurred about 17 years after the end of the war. The families had gathered for Emmy and Atlas' little girls birthday party. After cake and ice cream everyone was sitting around talking and laughing while watching the smaller kids play when Pidge announced that she was pregnant. The silence was deafening. 

Turns out she was serious. She had mentioned to a co-worked, who was Olkari, that she wouldn't mind having a child. She would love to have someone to share her knowledge and passions with and thought it would be fulfilling to shape the mind of the next generation in a more direct way. Her co-worker was interested in the same, so they decided to procreate.

Lance had cringed at how clinical it sounded and felt immediate sympathy for the unborn child. It turned out this was unnecessary. Pidge ended up being very maternal much to the surprise of everyone including herself. She never had a relationship beyond friend with the little boy's father, but they were great friends and excellent co-parents. 

Eventually the Paladins retired and new Paladins took their place. Emmy and Atlas' oldest daughter piloted the black lion and was quite the alpha and leader. Hunk and Shay's youngest grandson piloted the yellow lion following in his grandfather's footsteps. A young Olkari girl piloted the green lion. Kolivan's grandson piloted the red lion. And the blue lion was piloted by a human boy from Earth 2.

Lance and Keith grew old together surrounded by children and grandchildren, friends and extended family.

It seems in the end that the empty suppressant bottle was the best thing that ever happened to Lance. Looking back now he realized that day was the beginning of his happily ever after.


End file.
